The Son of Mists
by GiullieneChan
Summary: Lendas e misticismo se unem nessa história em que Shura decide ter um sucessor, mas forças sobrenaturais parecem dispostas a ceifar o futuro de seu escolhido.História baseada em um RPG. Fazendo parte da cronologia de Tiger's Daughter. Parte 4.
1. Parte 1: Alanna

**The Son of Mists**

DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya pertence a Massami Kurumada e empresas licenciadas. Esse é um fic, puramente feito para entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

História baseada em um RPG. Fazendo parte da cronologia de Tiger's Daughter, e criada para participação de um concurso de OC's promovido pelo Facebook.

 **Parte 1: Alanna**

Alguns anos depois da queda de Hades.

Grécia, Santuário.

Shura havia chegado há pouco de mais uma missão em nome do Santuário e fora chamado ao Salão do Grande Mestre. Ali entrando avistou Mu que atualmente atuava como Mestre e Atena conversando sobre fatos que estavam acontecendo pelo mundo, ao avistarem Shura o receberam com sorrisos, satisfeitos por ele ter voltado são e salvo.

-Shura, seja bem vindo.-dizia Atena.

-Senhorita Atena.-o cavaleiro se ajoelha respeitosamente diante da figura da deusa da justiça.-A missão terminou bem. As ações do inimigo foram frustradas antes mesmo de começarem.

-Muito bem.-disse Mu.-Shura, por favor descanse agora e...

-Estou pronto para realizar outra missão, Mu. Digo, mestre.-o cavaleiro de capricórnio o interrompeu.

-Shura. –Atena começa a falar pausadamente.-Você tem realizado missões uma atrás de outra sem descansar. Isso não é bom.

-Atena, não desejo ficar parado no Santuário.

-Diga, Shura... –Shura ergue o rosto para a deusa.-O que está acontecendo?

-Eu... ainda me envergonho dos meus atos do passado, senhorita.-disse baixando o olhar.-Dos crimes que cometi. Naquela noite, eu quase a matei quando...

-Shura, Aiolos não o perdoou e até pediu sua amizade de volta?-Atena o questionou, sentando no trono diante dele. -Não há razão para se punir dessa maneira.

-Eu sei, senhorita Atena. Mas meu coração está inquieto.

-Como assim, meu amigo?

-Sinto que não posso ficar parado, ou a lâmina da Excalibur começará a enferrujar.

-Esse sentimento de inquietação não é algo bom meu amigo.-Atena estava começando a ficar preocupada. –Sei que essa relativa paz tem incomodado alguns de vocês, acostumados a realizar missões pelo mundo. Mas é tão terrível assim ficar aqui e desfrutar de alguns momentos de relaxamento?

-Para um soldado, essa paz chega a incomodar. Perdoe minha sinceridade, senhorita, mas nasci para a batalha e não para ficar quieto e sereno em um lugar.

-Shura, se deseja partir em mais uma missão talvez eu tenha algo.-Atena olhou para Mu sem entender o que ele queria dizer.-É uma missão de resgate.

-Missão de resgate?

-Descobrir o que houve com um cavaleiro de prata.

-Me perdoe, Mu. Mas essa missão não é mais digna de um cavaleiro de prata?

-Não é tão simples assim, Shura. -Mu começou a falar.- Três anos atrás, eu enviei um jovem cavaleiro de prata para cumprir uma missão, em minha condição de grande mestre no lugar do mestre Dohko. O cavaleiro sabia que era uma missão sem data de retornar ao Santuário. Bem, há alguns dias ele deveria ter enviado um relatório de sua missão, mas essa mensagem nunca chegou e perdemos contato com o cavaleiro.

-Acha que algo aconteceu a ele?

-É o mais provável, devido a sua missão.

-E que missão era essa?

-Manter selado os Portões de Avalon.

-Os Portões de Avalon?-Shura questionou.

-Avalon é bem real, Shura.-dizia Atena.-E um local de grande poder e cobiçado por forças do mal.

-Por séculos o Santuário tomou para si a missão de proteger os Portões e garantir que ninguém entre ou saia de Avalon e roube seu poder.-Mu completou.- Um acordo em comum entre esse mundo e o outro, um mundo governado por seres encantados.

-Essa era a missão do Cavaleiro de Altar?

-Sim. O fato de não termos notícias dele há muito tempo pode significar que um inimigo poderoso apareceu ou...-completava o ariano.-Apenas um alarme falso. Mas temos que verificar isso. Mas, se o pior aconteceu...

-Eu farei o que deve ser feito.

No dia seguinte a essa conversa, Shura estava a caminho de Glastonbury em um ônibus. Preferiu esse trajeto por ser mais tranquilo, não queria chamar a atenção de ninguém e poder digerir as informações sobre sua missão.

Quando desceu da estação rodoviária, notou um ar pesado na cidade. Não sabia exatamente o que era, mas as ruas não tinham a movimentação que normalmente uma cidade turística teria. Os sons de bater de asas chama a sua atenção e Shura olha para cima, em um galho de uma árvore ressecada e morta estava um corvo, que grasnava e olhava para ele.

Parecia nervosa com a presença de Shura e depois alçou voo. O cavaleiro achou estranho aquilo, mas não deu maior importância ao fato. Tinha uma missão a cumprir e apenas isso. Seguiu caminho por uma rua, que o levaria até a trilha que o guiaria a Colina de Tor, onde estaria os tais Portões de Avalon.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nas proximidades de Glastonbury, precisamente perto a uma famosa igreja, observando a construção antiga estava uma idosa. Tanto pelas suas vestes em farrapos quanto pelas feições horrendas, ela poderia ser facilmente comparadas a uma bruxa de contos infantis, ainda mais quando no cajado que usava para apoiar-se um corvo pousou e grasnava, como se conversasse com a idosa.

Ela sorri, exibindo dentes falhos e podres.

-O portador da espada sagrada aqui? Seria obra do destino que a Espada venha tentar proteger o herdeiro, Medraut? Ah...meu velho inimigo...sei que tem dedo seu nessa trama. O que acha, Medraut?

O corvo grasnou mais uma vez e a velha começou a gargalhar.

-Calma meu velho amigo... Ele não representa perigo, pois nem sabe o que está acontecendo. Deve ter vindo porque o incauto abriu os portões para nos encontrar e atraiu o guardião. Pena...teve que morrer... O idiota tem tanto poder, mas não sabe ser discreto. Pft! –ela cospe no chão e começa a rir.- Mas, calma. Breve, muito em breve voltaremos para casa. Ele prometeu que o herdeiro viria...está sentindo? Ele cumpriu a promessa. Ele veio! Hahahahahaha! Ele veio!

A idosa faz um gesto erguendo os braços. A capa parecia ganhar vida e dela milhares de corvos de olhos rubros saiam e alçavam voo em direção a Glastonbury.

-Tragam-no.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Colina de Tor.

Desde que chegara na cidade Shura tem sentido algo estranho no ar. Agora, aproximando-se da Colina, tinha certeza de que seus sentidos estavam corretos. Segundo Mu, os Portões na verdade ficavam ocultos por uma magia antiga, mas que apenas alguém de grande poder poderia abri-los. E geralmente quem tentasse isso, seria pela busca de mais poder.

De repente os ventos tornaram-se mais fortes, um brilho tênue formou-se aos pés do monte e de dentro deste brilho um vulto negro parecia emergir dele, correndo a grande velocidade, e na sua direção. Alguém estava abrindo novamente os tais Portões.

-Mas...que droga!-levou a mão ao rosto tentando proteger os olhos quando surgiu do nada uma luz branca e muito forte.

Cego pela luz intensa, e movido pelos instintos de guerreiro, Shura agiu movendo o braço direito e disparando seu golpe. A figura diante dele movia-se rápido, evitando ser atingida mortalmente pelo golpe da Excalibur, mas não o suficiente para evitar que o que parecia ser seu ombro fosse atingindo.

Somente quando escutou um grito de dor, numa tom feminino e enfraquecido, que Shura percebeu o terrível engano que cometera. Assim que a luz dos Portões extinguiu-se e este ficou novamente oculto pelas brumas da magia de seus criadores, Shura pode vislumbrar o que fizera.

Com horror notou que ferira uma jovem, que parecia proteger com o corpo alguma carga preciosa. Seus olhos verdes mostravam o quanto estava assustada, com dor, mesmo com o rosto parcialmente coberto pelos longos e lisos cabelos loiros que estava soltos. Usava um traje branco que lembrava algum filme medieval antigo, que pareciam dar-lhe um ar angelical, mesmo parcialmente sujo pelo sangue dela.

Por instantes, ele parecia não saber o que fazer. Até que estendeu a mão na direção da moça que se encolheu de medo.

-Não. Eu não vou machucá-la. Eu não pretendia. –tocando em seu braço ferido.- Eu...sinto muito.

Ela o fitou e permitiu que ele a tocasse, parecia ainda confusa. Seus lábios se moveram, sem nada dizer a princípio, e depois formaram palavras de um som antigo que ele não compreendia. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e começou a falar novamente, mas ele ainda não entendia.

A jovem estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do cavaleiro e inclinou-se para frente, tocando os lábios róseos nos dele. Shura sentiu como se seu corpo fosse atingindo por um leve choque, mas foi a surpresa pelo ato da desconhecida que o deixou sem reação por alguns instantes.

Protestou mentalmente quando ela afastou os lábios dos deles e começou a falar, desta vez em um idioma que ele agora entendia.

-O...guardião? É você?-finalmente perguntou, fitando os olhos negros do cavaleiro, parecia ler sua alma.

-Guardião?

-Dos Portões. Minhas irmãs me disseram que os Portões possuíam um guardião poderoso. Alguém do Santuário!-ela fita a caixa da armadura e depois ele novamente.-É você?

-Acho que agora sou. Deixe-me ajudá-la e... por que me beijou?

-Perdoe-me...tive que ler o idioma que falam nessa terra. São tantos. Familiares e estranhos ao mesmo tempo para mim.

Foi quando notou que ela segurava uma criança em seus braços. Era um menino de cabelos negros, que não deveria ter mais do que três anos de idade e adormecido.

-O que...é você?-lembrou-se do que Áries havia dito sobre os moradores de Avalon serem encantados.-Veio de Avalon?

-Eu...ai... –levou a mão ao ombro e o cavaleiro afasta seus cabelos, notando o corte.

-Graças a Atena foi de raspão. Você foi rápida.

-S-somos rápidas...ai...-protestou quando ele tocou em seu ombro, mas espantou-se quando ele usava seu cosmo para conter o sangramento.-Você sabe usar a energia da Luz?

-Que? Cosmo? Isso se chama Cosmo. Todos os cavaleiros sabem usar.

-Não a chamamos assim. -observou que o ferimento se fechava.-Obrigada, milorde.

Ela agradeceu com um tímido sorriso e o cavaleiro ficou desconcertado.

-Bem...quem é você, senhorita?-perguntou se levantando e dando a mão a ela.

-Alanna...Alanna de Ynys Mon.

-Eu sou Shura de Capricórnio.

Ela arregala os olhos, parecendo reconhecer seu nome, e em seguida parecia aliviada.

-Rianne se referiu ao seu nome uma vez... estava destinado a nos encontrar.

-Quem?-não conseguia entender o que ela dizia.

-Minha irmã mais velha.

-Alanna.-Shura sacudiu a cabeça, aquela garota dizia coisas confusas para ele.- Foi você quem abriu o portal antes? Sabe onde está o homem que protegia esse local?

-Não. –ela parecia assustada com o interrogatório. -É a primeira vez que venho a seu mundo. Vim procurar proteção.

-Você precisa de proteção?-não imaginava quem teria coragem de ameaçá-la. Ou de como ele ainda estava dormindo apesar do barulho ao seu redor.

-Não para mim. Mas para ele. Ele dorme graças a um encanto, não queria que ele visse os horrores que deixamos para trás quando saímos da segurança de nossa casa.

-O que está acontecendo afinal, Alanna?

-É uma história longa, milorde.-ela suspirou, ajeitando o menino em seus braços. –Só posso dizer que muitos querem o mal dessa criança, e minhas irmãs... nós arriscamos tudo para protegê-lo. Um dia, virão buscá-lo para cumprir seu destino, mas até lá ele deve ser preparado e protegido. Só não sei se foi uma ideia sábia vir para seu mundo, já que ela foi banida para cá.

-Ela? Quem?

-Mor...-de repente, parou assustada.-Pela Deusa Mãe...já nos encontraram!

Shura sentiu algo errado no ar. Um cosmo sombrio que se aproximava rapidamente. Imediatamente ordenou que sua armadura saísse de sua urna e se juntasse a ele, o que foi feito diante do olhar admirado de Alanna. O cavaleiro se colocou diante de Alanna e da criança em seus braços, pronto para qualquer inimigo.

Então, uma enorme nuvem negra feita de milhares de corvos surgiu vindo de Glastonbury. Não era algo natural, o cavaleiro já havia percebido, e se confirmou quando o enorme bando investiu contra eles todos juntos. O cavaleiro realiza um movimento com o braço direito, fazendo um arco no ar. Uma poderosa energia atinge os corvos.

Mas eles não se dispersam. As aves atingidas e despedaçadas pela Excalibur se regeneravam quase no mesmo instante em que foram atingidas, revoando ao redor deles e formando uma única figura gigantesca.

-Que tipo de bruxaria é essa?

-Magia das trevas...-murmurou a garota.

 _ **-Cavaleiro de Atena... portador da Espada Sagrada do Rei...**_ -a "ave" gigantesca falava em voz gutural _ **.- Por que se coloca entre mim e minhas presas? Afaste-se! Isso não diz respeito ao seu Santuário ou ao seu mundo! Não tem o porquê interferir! Quer ter o mesmo destino do antigo guardião?**_

-Tsc... pelo jeito que fala, acho que mataram o cavaleiro de prata que protegia esse local.–Shura sorri de lado.- Acho que você está falando demais. Ao atacarem um cavaleiro, provocou o Santuário.

 _ **-Não foi culpa de minha mestra.**_ -a voz continuava.- _ **E o assassino do Cavaleiro nem se encontra em seu mundo agora. Não vejo razões para que interfira nesse assunto, cavaleiro. Minha mestra quer o menino, simples assim.**_

Alanna estremece, abraçando protetoramente o menino.

 _ **-Entregue o menino...minha ama quer seu sangue para retornar ao seu reino novamente. Nada queremos com seu mundo. Apenas nos entregue o menino. E poderá ir embora.**_

Shura olha por sobre o ombro para Alanna e a criança, adormecida profundamente graças ao tal encanto que ela dissera. Então estreitou o olhar e seu cosmo eleva-se.

-EXCALIBUR!- ele lança o golpe com mais força que o anterior, destruindo parte do corpo daquele ser, reduzindo as aves atingidas a tantos pedaços que era impossível voltarem à sua forma original, dispersando as restantes.

 _ **-Tolo! Envolveu-se numa guerra milenar que não é sua!**_

-Acha mesmo que um Cavaleiro entregaria uma criança para um ser das trevas como você?-Shura falava com desprezo à criatura. -Avise sua mestra, que esse menino e essa mulher estão sob a proteção do Santuário agora. Sob a proteção de Shura, o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio.

 _ **-Selou seu destino, Cavaleiro Shura de Capricórnio. Minha mestra não será piedosa da próxima vez!**_

De repente, os Portões pareciam querer se abrir novamente. O vento começou a tornar-se mais forte, como acontecera momentos antes de Alanna emergir dele.

 _ **-Eis o assassino que procura, Cavaleiro. Mestre Agravain.**_

Depois dessas palavras, a criatura se dispersa no ar, deixando apenas resquícios de seu cosmo negro.

-Precisamos fechar os Portões. -disse a jovem, deitando a criança com cuidado na relva. – Agravain abriu os Portões pela primeira vez, desafiando as leis de meu pai que proibiam isso. Ele quer libertar sua mestra de seu exílio, cavaleiro. Se o fizer, Avalon pode cair.

-Me diga o que devo fazer para selar essa coisa!

-Por apenas alguns momentos é possível ver os umbrais dos Portões, é quando algo ou alguém o atravessa. Se eles forem destruídos, os Portões se fecharão. –ela baixa o olhar.- Foram palavras de meu pai.

-Se fecharem, ele não pode sair. E nem vocês voltarem.

-Sephir não poderá voltar ainda.- Alanna cerra o punho. -Não houve tempo de lhe dizer exatamente quem somos, Shura.

Ela estende a mão e toca novamente o rosto do cavaleiro. Esse toque suave parecia ter o efeito devastador na mente de Shura. Ele começou a ter visões, a compartilhar as memórias e lembranças de Alanna. Assim ficou sabendo que ela pertencia a uma raça tão antiga quanto a ilha mística que viera. Que sua família, seu povo, traziam equilíbrio entre os mundos. Viu a imagem austera do pai que ela tanto admirava. Imagens, lembranças, tudo sobre o lugar de onde Alanna viera, o paraíso de mais de mil anos em que nasceu e viveu sendo destruído por uma guerra civil, pessoas e criaturas que ela conheceu morreram em meio a anos de caos, até o nascimento de um menino que representava a esperança pelo retorno da paz, mas que também poderia ser a chave da total destruição de Avalon.

Em apenas um toque, Alanna também vivenciou todas as lembranças, angústias, batalhas e culpas do cavaleiro de Capricórnio, até sua redenção perante Atena. Cada sangue e lágrima que derramou pareciam ser dela também. E ela sentiu que seu pai e sua irmã estavam certos. Ele era o homem predestinado a ser o protetor de Sephir, ela podia confiar plenamente naquele homem. Uma tênue luz dourada de esperança em meio às trevas que ameaçavam seu lar.

-Por favor, use seu poder contra os Umbrais...não hesite. -ela murmurou e tocou novamente os lábios do cavaleiro em um rápido beijo. -Cuide de meu irmão...

Alanna então corre na direção dos Portões, onde a luz que indicava que se abria começava a surgir. Ela ergueu a mão na direção daquela luz e um brilho azul intenso surgiu na palma de sua mão, e foi quando Shura percebeu que de certo modo ela tentava impedir que Agravain o atravessasse, e pode vislumbrar os Umbrais etéreos dos Portões.

Lembrou-se das palavras dela. "...não hesite". Praguejou. Ela estava lhe mostrando o seu alvo e não poderia sair da frente. Ergueu o braço, sabia o que tinha que fazer, e o resultado de seu ato se o fizesse.

-Alanna...

Ela virou seu rosto para trás, sorrindo. Era o sinal de que poderia usar seu golpe sem culpa ou receios. E assim o fez.

A Excalibur é desferida, segundos antes de um homem enorme de armadura negra e rosto oculto por um elmo na forma de um dragão surgir e pegar Alanna pelo pulso com firmeza. Aquele gigante negro olha na direção de Shura e do Cosmo dourado que vinha em sua direção.

Ocorre uma explosão com o choque do cosmo contra os umbrais. A terra estremece, uma enorme nuvem de poeira toma conta do local. Quando por fim o silêncio reina e a poeira se dissipa, parte da Colina de Tor estava destruída. E não haviam mais sinais de Agravain ou de Alanna.

Shura sente as pernas fraquejarem, como se tivesse perdido algo muito valioso. Com um dos joelhos apoiado no chão ele desfere um soco contra o solo, colocando suas frustrações naquele golpe.

-Maldição!

Então move o rosto na direção do menino ao ouvir que a criança estava acordando.

-Papai?

Perguntava o pequeno de cabelos negros e lisos, esfregando o olho esquerdo com o punho e voz chorosa, após sentar-se na relva. Ele também possuía olhos negros e enormes que se destacavam em seu rosto pálido. Olhos curiosos sobre o homem de armadura dourada diante dele.

-Onde tá meu pai?

Shura nada disse, fechou os olhos um instante procurando as palavras certas.

-Eu não sei.

-E Rianne? Onde tão a Meredith e a Alanna? –ele olhava para os lados, depois fitou Shura com o rosto já banhado em lágrimas.-Cadê todo mundo?

-Elas... Alanna não pode ficar com você.

O menino começa a chorar bem alto. O barulho do choro assusta o cavaleiro que tenta em vão encontrar as palavras certas para acalmá-lo. Ajoelhou-se na frente do pequeno, colocando a mão por sua cabeça e acariciando seus cabelos.

" _-Cuide de meu irmão."_

-Seu nome é Sephir, não é?

Ele balança a cabeça afirmando.

-Você não vai ficar sozinho, Sephir...Você vem comigo para o Santuário.

Ele começa a caminhar para longe do local da batalha. O menino ainda permanecia sentado no chão, incerto sobre o que fazer. Então ouviu um corvo grasnar, assustando-o. Sephir se levanta rapidamente e corre para alcançar Shura, pegando em sua mão como se procurasse proteção.

Shura olha espantado para o gesto do menino, e instintivamente aperta sua pequena mão, diminuindo seus passos para que pudesse acompanhá-lo, como se quisesse lhe dizer que agora estava tudo bem.

Um pouco afastada, uma senhora que aparentava ter uma idade avançada os observava. Um corvo pousa no alto do cajado que a idosa usava para apoiar seu corpo. Ela sorri, exibindo seus dentes apodrecidos. Sorri de modo maligno, olhando para o corvo.

-Podemos esperar mais um pouco. Não podemos Medraut?

A ave, como se a entendesse, balança as asas negras e grasna novamente.

-Não é uma ironia dos céus, Medraut?-ela continua falando, se afastando do local pela direção oposta, enquanto o corvo alçava voo. -Essa espada maldita sempre nos atrapalhando...sempre.

Continua...

X

X

X

Fim da Parte 1.

Notas:

Glastonbury é uma pequena vila em Somerset, Cornwell. Ela é famosa por acolher o festival anual que leva o nome da cidade, mas a visita vale em qualquer época do ano. Tem o encanto de pequena vila inglesa e um passado histórico cheio de mitos. Dizem que é o local de onde é possível chegar à lendária Avalon, e onde estaria o túmulo do rei Arthur.

Alanna em celta antigo significa Bela.

Sephir vem de Séphiro, deus dos ventos.


	2. Parte 2: Sucessor?

**The Son of Mists**

DISCLAIMER:

História baseada em um RPG. Fazendo parte da cronologia de Tiger's Daughter.

 **Parte 2: Sucessor?**

Alguns dias após o incidente em Glastonbury, Shura chegava ao Santuário. Levava sua urna dourada e outra prateada nas costas e segurava um menino pequeno em seus braços. Alguns sentinelas ficaram curiosos em saber sobre a criança, mas não ousaram perguntar. O cavaleiro estava com o semblante entristecido e não parecia interessado em conversar.

Ele subiu as escadas parando em frente à Casa de Áries, onde Mu se encontrava com seu jovem discípulo. O cavaleiro de Capricórnio depositava a armadura de prata de Altar no chão e em seguida o menino, que se agarrava ao tecido da calça do adulto, um pouco desconfiado sobre outras pessoas.

-Shura. O que houve em sua missão?-perguntou o ariano, olhando para o menino.

-Altar está morto. –disse simplesmente para o outro cavaleiro. – Eu fiquei alguns dias a mais em Glastonbury procurando por seu corpo, com a ajuda de moradores. Nunca o encontramos, apenas sua armadura em sua urna e estava manchada de sangue. O suficiente para não termos dúvidas de sua morte.

-Entendo. Imaginava algo assim. Mas o que houve exatamente? E quem é esse menino?

-Prometo contar-lhe tudo depois. –Shura coloca a mão na cabeça de Sephir. –Precisamos descansar da longa viagem. Vamos, Sephir.

-Vai levá-lo consigo?

-Sim. –respondeu simplesmente, dando por encerrado a discussão por hora.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Horas mais tarde, depois de dormir um pouco, Shura decide subir as escadas até o Templo do Mestre e passar todo o relatório de sua missão a Mu. Instruiu a um servo que deixasse o menino dormindo e quando despertasse cuidar de alimentá-lo, e seguiu pelas escadarias. Encontrou seu amigo o esperando e contou-lhe toda a história. Mu ouvia tudo em silêncio, e assim ficou por um tempo, refletindo as palavras de Shura.

-Uma vez meu mestre Shion me contou sobre Avalon. - começou a falar. –Um lugar habitado por seres imortais, encantados, fadas e alguns mortais privilegiados. Um lugar de paz e beleza que pouco foi visto nesse mundo.

-Já li sobre isso em algum lugar.

-Essa jovem, pelo o que me contou, deve ser um desses seres encantados que residem em Avalon.

A simples menção a Alanna fazia Shura relembrar o elo que suas mentes compartilharam. Nem em toda a sua vida conheceria mais sobre a alma de outro ser como a dela, e somente ela o conheceria completamente, graças a esse elo.

-E o menino?

-Ele me parece normal. Como qualquer outra criança de três anos. Assustado por estar longe de casa e da família, mas tentando ser forte. Ele não conversa muito, nem comigo.

-É compreensível ficar quieto, dada às circunstâncias. –Mu observava, por uma das janelas da sala onde se encontravam, todo o Santuário. –Existe a possibilidade da pessoa que os atacou vir atrás dele. Ainda mais depois de sabermos o porquê o querem.

-Não vou permitir que isso aconteça! –Shura cerrou o punho.

-Não poderá ficar com ele vinte e quatro horas. –avisou o amigo, mantendo-se sereno.

-Então, irei prepará-lo para que possa se defender um dia. Eu o treinarei. Para que se torne um cavaleiro, um dia.

Droga!

-O que foi?

-Eu não entendo nada de cuidar de uma criança!

-Pelo visto se saiu muito bem nos últimos dias. –Mu deu um sorriso.

-Eu contei com a ajuda dos moradores para cuidar dele enquanto procurava por Altar.

-Não é tão difícil assim. Eu posso afirmar por causa de Kiki.

-Tentarei.

Mu concorda com um aceno de cabeça e nada diz quando Shura se retira logo em seguida às suas palavras do Salão.

O Cavaleiro de Áries imaginava se estaria fazendo o certo, como mestre em exercício, e se convencia cada vez mais que o Santuário precisava que Dohko assumisse seu posto como Mestre. Estava ficando sobrecarregado, tanto com o treinamento de Kiki e de ter assumido o treinamento de outro garoto, quanto sua função de Guardião da Primeira Casa. Mas Dohko sempre alegava que não poderia assumir essa função tão cedo, não agora com uma filha tão pequena que precisava de sua presença.

Agora, o Santuário vivia a sombra de outros inimigos que pareciam despertar nessa era, ameaçando a paz perene que havia se instalado e temia não conseguir ser o suficiente para controlar as crises.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chegando a Capricórnio, Shura foi diretamente para o Salão principal de sua Casa, onde estava a estátua de Atena presenteando seu fiel cavaleiro com a lendária Excalibur. No caminho encontrou o velho servo, que o recebeu com um sorriso amigável.

-Bem vindo, mestre Shura.

-Obrigado. E o menino que eu trouxe?

-O pequeno acordou há algum tempo. Já se alimentou e agora está no Salão Principal.

-No Salão Principal?

-Sim. Por mais que eu pedisse que não ficasse ali, ele não me atendeu. Perdoe-me senhor.

-Está tudo bem, não precisa ficar preocupado com essa bobagem.

Shura dispensa o servo e vai até o Salão, e encontra Sephir olhando admirado para a enorme estátua, e aos pés desta estava à urna da armadura de Capricórnio, onde costumava repousar. Cauteloso, se aproxima.

-Quem é ele?-perguntou o menino ao perceber a presença do cavaleiro.

-Essa estátua estava aqui bem antes que eu me tornasse cavaleiro. Acho que está aqui há séculos.

-É?

-Sim. –Shura bagunça os cabelos de Sephir antes de continuar a falar. - Dizem que foi um dos cavaleiros mais fieis a Atena, e por causa de sua fidelidade a deusa recebeu como presente a Espada Sagrada Excalibur.

-A Excalibur? –a menção do nome da espada fez os olhos do menino brilharem. Shura concluiu que dado o lugar onde nascera, claro que saberia sobre a espada. –Ele é Artorius?

-Artorius? –ficou pensativo e lembrou-se do nome. –Arthur? É o que quis dizer?

O pequeno deu os ombros, não sabendo responder ao cavaleiro.

-Eu não sei, talvez tenha sido. –sorri quando percebe que o menino ficou muito interessado na história.

Começou a narrar o que se lembrava da história daquele cavaleiro, e porque recebera de Atena a honra de portar a Excalibur. Também explicou que a Espada Sagrada agora repousava em seu braço. Enquanto falava o menino aproximou-se da urna e Shura notou que a armadura parecia ressoar com a presença do garoto.

-Será que? Sephir...venha aqui...se lembra do dia de seu aniversário? -O menino fez cara de quem não entendeu. -Claro que não lembra.

Suspira desanimado, mas pelo modo que a armadura ressoava, não tinha dúvidas. A criança parecia ter sido aceita por ela. Partilhavam da mesma constelação protetora.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nos três anos seguinte, Sephir compartilhou a casa de Capricórnio com Shura. Alguns diriam que o ar taciturno do cavaleiro se suavizava na presença da criança, mas não compreendiam porque ele mantinha um olhar entristecido. Apenas o Cavaleiro de Áries sabia a verdade. Mesmo após ter passando aquele tempo, Shura não esquecia Alanna e se sentia culpado por não ter protegido a jovem, a imagem dela nunca saia de sua mente.

Quase deu graças aos deuses por iniciar o treinamento de Sephir. Aos seis anos considerava apto para aprender os primeiros passos para ser um cavaleiro. Dois anos depois, Sephir era um dos jovens aprendizes que mais se destacavam no Santuário, aprendia rapidamente qualquer técnica que lhe ensinavam, tinha um talento nato para as artes das lutas.

Enquanto observava seu pupilo demonstrar alguns passos básicos de defesa pessoal com outros garotos, começou a se preocupar se o menino não compartilhava do mesmo anseio de aprender a lutar, uma vez que Sephir parecia não gostar de conflitos, apesar de sempre vencer seus adversários.

Após o treino, caminhavam de volta para Capricórnio, quando foi questionado:

-Mestre, o senhor quase não fala sobre meu passado. Por quê?

Shura o fitou um tempo, incerto de como responder.

-Eu não sei muita coisa sobre o lugar que nasceu, ou sobre seus pais, Sephir. Sinto muito.

-Nada? –o garoto não escondia a decepção com a resposta dada.

-Só conheci uma de suas irmãs. Alanna...- a menção do nome fez Shura reviver aquele momento em que compartilharam praticamente suas próprias almas, e a imagem dela invadiu suas lembranças.

-Mestre...mestre..ô mestre Shura! –a menino pulava e acenava o braço na frente dele.- Tá acordado?

-Claro que estou! –dando um soco leve na cabeça de seu aluno, o menino esfregava o local com uma careta. –Só estava lembrando algo.

-Estava falando da minha irmã quando ficou paradão, igual zumbi!

-Pft! Você não vai me deixar em paz se eu não falar algo, não é?- Sephir sorriu, confirmando o que ele havia perguntado. –Está bem.

Shura falou tudo o que conseguia se lembrar de Alanna, de como foi corajosa em colocar o irmão acima da própria vida, e se arriscou para selar os Portões de Avalon para garantir que ele ficasse em segurança. Falou do quanto ela era linda...

-Hmmm... –Sephir fitava o mestre com uma expressão indecifrável.

-O que foi?

-Você me ensina a usar a Excalibur?

-E por que quer aprender isso?

-Vou voltar para Avalon um dia. E vou salvar minha irmã. –falou com uma maturidade que impressionou Shura.

-Terei pena de seus inimigos quando esse dia chegar. –respondeu o mestre, sentindo no fundo orgulho dessa decisão.

Algum tempo já havia se passado desde aquela conversa e Shura recebera de Mu uma missão em especial. Deveria ir para a Ilha de Milos, levar consigo alguns candidatos a cavaleiro e prepara-los para serem encaminhados para outros lugares. Não foi uma missão que recebeu bem, chegou a discutir com Mu recusando solenemente suas ordens, mas algo fez com que mudasse de ideia, dias depois.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No coliseu.

-Atenção, garotos! –dizia Mu observando os garotos entre seus oito e dez anos, todos ávidos para mostrarem aos mestres o que tinham aprendido. –É um teste de resistência bem simples. Vocês vão correr daqui do Coliseu até a floresta ao norte do Santuário. Bem no seu centro está uma estátua da deusa Athena. O primeiro que chegar ali e trouxer o lenço amarrado em seu braço é o vencedor.

-De quem foi a ideia de uma competição? –perguntou Máscara da Morte olhando entediado os meninos, sentado ao lado dos demais cavaleiros no local reservado a plateia no Coliseu.

-De Mu. –respondeu Saga, observando e torcendo pelo seu aprendiz entre os meninos, um garoto de cabelos escuros e curtos. –Ele acha que isso vai reforçar o espírito competitivo e de amizade entre os meninos.

-Acho que será bem proveitoso. –diz Shaka em tom solene.

-Você não nenhum pirralho competindo, Shaka. Até entendo esses daí torcendo pelos moleques deles. –resmungou o canceriano.

-Nem você tem um aprendiz e aqui está.

-Porque não tenho nada melhor pra fazer.-bocejou, apoiando a cabeça na palma da mão e o cotovelo no joelho.-Cadê o inseto do Milo?

-Partiu hoje cedo para a China. –respondeu Shaka.

-É? Vai tentar convencer o Dohko a voltar? –Máscara da Morte riu, limpando a cera do ouvido esquerdo.-Se conseguir eu perco uma boa grana.

-Estão apostando? Que Buda os perdoe.

-Shh!- pediu Shura, prestando atenção no que Mu dizia sobre as regras.

-Hey, Shura! Seu discípulo não é muito pequeno para essa tarefa?- Máscara da Morte provocava.-Aposto que o ruivinho que o Afrodite cuida vai chegar primeiro.

-Não vou apostar.-respondeu Shura. –Mas não subestime meu garoto.

Então depois de uma ordem do Cavaleiro de Áries os meninos começaram a correr, os mais rápidos logo se destacavam e se afastavam dos retardatários. Cavaleiros e soldados torciam pelos seus favoritos. Alguns minutos depois atravessavam Rodório na direção da mata, deixando alguns despreparados e sem fôlego para trás. Logo, um grupo seleto de sete meninos, incluindo Sephir, estavam longe da vista de todos, e os cavaleiros mais experientes resolveram pegar outro caminho para acompanhar a competição de longe.

Foi quando Shura sentiu um arrepio. Ouviu o som de asas e o grasnar de um corvo. Virou o rosto e viu a ave negra em cima de uma estátua sem a cabeça graças à ação do tempo. A ave não parava de grasnar e acaba chamando a atenção de outros. Shaka franze o cenho, quando ela alça voo na direção em que os discípulos dos cavaleiros corriam.

-Que energia... pesada é essa no ar?

Shura nada diz, sai correndo de repente para o espanto de todos. O cavaleiro de Áries percebeu o perigo e olhou preocupado na direção que as crianças tomaram.

"-Sephir!"

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sephir embrenhou-se dentro da floresta, estava logo atrás de um menino ruivo e bem ligeiro, mas o perdeu de vista em algum ponto da mata. Parou de correr e olhou ao redor e então percebeu. Estava perdido.

-Droga. –resmungou e procurou se localizar pela posição do sol, conforme seu mestre já havia ensinado.

Ouviu um som na mata e um corvo apareceu, assustando-o. A ave não parava de grasnar e Sephir pega uma pedra, mirando no galho da árvore onde ele estava, para assustá-lo.

A ave voou e Sephir ouviu outro som na mata. Alguém parecia cantarolar. Seguiu esse som, se afastando do local que deveria ir. Uma trilha quase oculta pelo mato o levou até uma fonte que brotava entre as rochas de um pequeno monte, e foi quando notou uma mulher sentada próxima à fonte.

Ela era muito bonita. De cabelos longos e vermelhos, assim como suas vestes. De seus lábios rubros um sorriso brotou. O menino parecia enfeitiçado por ela, caminhando devagar na sua direção, sem conseguir desviar daquele olhar. Olhos prateados como a lua.

-Venha, minha criança...-ela chamava sorrindo, quase tocando na palma da mão da criança. O corvo observava a cena.

-SEPHIR!

Shura investe saindo da mata, com sua Excalibur desferindo um golpe contra a mulher, que a uma velocidade enorme desvia do ataque, desaparecendo e aparecendo do outro lado da fonte. A mulher fitava Shura com frieza, sem expressão alguma no belo rosto, e o corvo pousa em seu ombro.

-Quem é você? –perguntava ficando a frente do menino que ainda parecia em transe.

-Ainda ousando me atrapalhar. –ela apenas diz, sem alterar o semblante.

-Você é a responsável por aquele ataque em Glastonbury anos atrás, não é? A tal "mestra"?

A mulher muda então sua expressão, exibindo um sorriso maligno.

-Ainda não... –foram suas últimas palavras antes de desaparecer.

Percebendo que não havia mais sinal algum de perigo, Shura volta a sua atenção para seu aprendiz. Ele toca em seu ombro e Sephir parecia despertar de seu transe, olhando sem entender o fato de seu mestre estar diante dele agora.

-Mestre Shura... O que foi?

-Nada... vamos embora. -Shura suspirou aliviado.

Eles saíram da mata em silêncio, e as palavras de Mu ressoando em sua mente.

" _-Não poderá ficar com ele vinte e quatro horas."_

Quando finalmente saíram da mata, foram testemunhas do vencedor da corrida. Um menino ruivo que exibia vitorioso o lenço, para o orgulho de seu mestre Afrodite, que mantinha um sorriso discreto no rosto.

Sephir fechou a cara, queria vencer a corrida e nem havia chegado perto. Quando Mu aproximou-se, preocupado perguntando o que havia acontecido, Shura apenas respondeu:

-Partiremos hoje mesmo para a Ilha de Milos. Aqui não é mais seguro para ele.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Chegaram à Ilha de Milos horas depois, já era tarde da noite quando entraram na cabana que seria seu lar pelos próximos anos. Shura inspecionou o local e viu que estava tudo em ordem. Notou que Sephir permanecia em silêncio desde o episódio da corrida, nem sequer conversando como gostava de fazer.

-Sephir, algo errado?

O garoto balançou a cabeça em negativa e foi para o quarto que seria dele.

-Não vai me falar nada?

-Não quero ficar nessa ilha! Odeio esse lugar!-fechando a porta em seguida.

Shura sentou em uma cadeira próxima. Diriam que estava exagerando na proteção ao menino, mas os pedidos de Alanna foram às últimas palavras dela. Lamentava que tivesse sido responsável indireto por sua morte e sentia que se falhasse em proteger o menino, não poderia encarar Alanna na outra vida.

-Será que um dia ele vai me entender, Alanna? –perguntou a si mesmo.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Dias depois Shura já havia recebido seus novos alunos e Sephir ainda estava com raiva de ter saído do Santuário e ser obrigado a morar na ilha, nem mesmo os exercícios pareciam ter melhorado seu humor. Nem sequer queria conversar ou interagir com os demais garotos.

Havia visto Milo outro dia, logo após ele chegar buscando mantimentos. Com surpresa soube que ele havia escolhido uma menina para ser sua sucessora. Não era comum um treinamento tão rígido para cavaleiro de ouro ser feito com êxito por uma mulher, raras às vezes alguma mulher havia conseguido isso, e mesmo assim, não haviam conseguido sua armadura.

Espantou-se mais ainda ao saber que era a filha única de Dohko, Kian.

Conversando, acabou desabafando com Milo sobre Sephir, já que nos próximos anos teriam que conviver próximos e se o inimigo aparecesse de novo, talvez precisasse de apoio.

Certa manhã, Shura preparava os meninos para um simples exercício físico. Uma simples corrida até as colinas. No caminho avistaram Milo e sua discípula, pareciam que tiveram a mesma ideia. Com surpresa, notou que Sephir cumprimentava a menina, era a primeira vez que interagia com outra pessoa desde que ali chegara.

Esse fato, no entanto, foi esquecido até o episódio do nariz quebrado de Darius um ano depois. Apesar de Sephir ter suavizado e aceitado morar na ilha, ainda tinha dificuldades em interagir com os colegas.

Isso piorou depois que uma visita desastrosa a vila, para rever os amigos e saber noticias do Santuário, terminou com o nariz de um de seus alunos quebrados pela discípula de Milo.

Naquela noite, Sephir foi mais hostilizado ainda pelos colegas. Movidos pelos ciúmes do mestre e pelo fato dele ter ficado do lado da menina que mal conhecia e que agrediu um dos seus.

E aproveitando um descuido de Shura, Sephir saiu andando a esmo pela ilha, apenas querendo ficar longe de casa. De longe avistou Kian treinando sozinha na praia alguns golpes e ficou apenas observando se aproximando cauteloso. A menina percebeu sua presença e acenou para ele sorrindo.

Sephir ficou sem jeito para responder.

-Você é o Sephir, não é? –ela perguntou correndo na sua direção e vendo ele constrangido, vermelho. -O que foi?

-Está sem. a máscara. –disse vermelho.

-Ah, isso? Eu estava suando com ela. Por que está vermelho? –curiosa, fitando ele.

-Meu mestre me disse sobre o que aconteceria se eu visse alguma amazona sem a máscara. O seu não te falou nada?

-Falou.

-E isso não te aflige? –ele ficou nervoso pelos dois.

-Não.

-Por quê? –não entendendo.

-Não sou amazona ainda. Tenho só sete anos!

O menino ia retrucar e depois ponderou as palavras dela. Havia verdade nessa afirmação.

-Quer treinar? –ela convidou e Sephir aceitou de imediato.

Treinaram por algum tempo, dando golpes um no outro, rindo quando algo dava errado, lembrando que ainda eram crianças. E de longe, Shura acompanhava tudo sentado em uma pedra, com um sorriso nos lábios.

A voz de Milo chamando por Kian interrompeu o treinamento dos garotos, ela pega a máscara esquecida em um canto e se prepara para voltar, mas para um instante.

-Quer treinar mais amanhã?

-Claro!-o menino respondeu sorrindo.

-Até amanhã! –ela acenava, partindo.

Sephir a viu sumir de vista e quando se virou deparou-se com Shura. Ele estava calado, com um sorriso nos lábios e as mãos na cintura.

-Então? O que acha dessa ilha agora?

-Mestre... eu adoro esse lugar! –disse sorrindo.

Continua...

Notas:

Artório (em latim: Artorius) era o nome de uma família romana. Seus membros eram aparentemente nativos de Campânia, e outros membros apareceram em Dalmácia, em África, em Gália. Marco (Marcus) Caio (Gaius) e Lúcio (Lucius) era os três nomes usados pelos homens da família. Para muitos o Rei Artur provém dessa família.


	3. Parte 3: O Vento e a Espada

**The Son of Mists**

DISCLAIMER:

História baseada em um RPG. Fazendo parte da cronologia de Tiger's Daughter.

 **Parte 3: O Vento e a Espada.**

 **Betado por Casty Maat.**

O tempo passou na Ilha de Milos.

Sephir não era mais um menino tímido e retraído desde aquele encontro com a discípula de Milo outro dia. Tornou-se um hábito os dois treinarem juntos longe dos olhos dos demais e de seus mestres, sempre ao fim do dia.

Shura acreditava que isso havia fortalecido a determinação de seu pupilo, mais que os treinos ao lado dos demais garotos. E o desenvolvimento de Sephir agradou Shura. Ele logo dominou as técnicas mais complexas de artes marciais e o conceito do Cosmo, conseguia manipulá-lo e até desenvolveu sua própria técnica. Mas ainda sim, ele não tinha dominado por completo a Excalibur e nem despertado o Sétimo Sentido, essencial para isso.

Não poderia continuar o treinamento na Espanha, como planejava, se Sephir não tivesse conseguido compreender e usar a Excalibur, ou simplesmente parecia não querer isso.

E Shura há muitos anos já havia determinado que aquele menino fosse seu sucessor algum dia. Além do que, acreditava que se despertasse o Sétimo Sentido poderia se defender sozinho daqueles que queriam seu mal.

Decidiu que ele precisava de um incentivo maior para despertar seu Cosmo em definitivo.

Em seu décimo quarto aniversário, após dispensar os demais garotos para diversos pontos do planeta onde continuariam seu treinamento e busca por uma armadura, o levou até uma vila pequena existente na cidade. Era pouco habitada, a maioria eram idosos e crianças, mas recebiam alguns turistas em busca da boa culinária local e da paz diante da praia. Mas não foi para visitar aquele bucólico lugar que o Cavaleiro o levou, mas sim por ser afastado e quase deserto.

-Aqui está bom. –observando a mudança no tempo, logo cairia uma chuva bem forte. –Sephir, porque está hesitante em usar totalmente seu poder?

O rapazinho engasgou, não esperava que ele notasse isso. Depois se repreendeu, claro que um cavaleiro com a experiência de seu mestre notaria isso.

-Disse que iriamos partir para a Espanha...

-Sim, faz parte de seu treinamento.

-Eu não sei se quero partir. Gosto daqui e...

Shura o cala com um tapa em seu rosto. Sephir olha surpreso para o mestre. Nunca havia sido agredido dessa maneira, era bem diferente de receber golpes durante seus treinos, foi mais doloroso em sua alma.

-Não diga tolices! –o cavaleiro o repreendeu. – Um cavaleiro tem que colocar seu dever acima de seus interesses pessoais.

O rapaz nada disse, apenas fitando-o, segurando a raiva que estava nascendo dentro dele.

-Quer dizer que eu perdi meu tempo esses anos todos? Estou criando um fraco que deixa de lado seu futuro por causa de uma garota insignificante? Até mesmo aquela magrela da sua amiga tem mais força de vontade que você para alcançar o posto máximo entre os cavaleiros de Athena.

-EU NUNCA PEDI PARA SER UM CAVALEIRO! –o menino explodiu, os olhos marejados, cerrando os punhos. –Foi você quem decidiu isso por mim! Decidiu aonde eu ia, com quem conversar! Você diz que me protegia, mas isso não é vida!

-Oh, uma reação finalmente? –Shura sorri de lado, colocando o braço diante do corpo como se preparasse um golpe. –O fato é que querendo ou não está sendo preparado para ser um cavaleiro. E uma vez que entra no Santuário só há dois modos de sair dele. Como um cavaleiro ou como um cadáver!

Sephir recua um passo.

-O...o que disse?

Shura ergue o braço e em seguida o desce, fazendo um arco cortando o ar, Sephir salta de lado evitando ser atingindo. O golpe deixa um rastro de destruição por onde passa, deixando o chão da praia marcado. Ele olha para o mestre, não entendendo a sua reação, porque estava fazendo isso. No rosto frio do Cavaleiro não conseguia mais reconhecer o homem que o criou desde pequeno.

-Pensei que queria ser forte para trazer justiça à sua família, a sua irmã! –Shura falava dando outros golpes, forçando Sephir a recuar tentando evitar que um golpe direto o atingisse. Ele estava com cortes e escoriações pelo corpo, ficando cansado. –Ela deve estar envergonhada no outro mundo, por ter dado a vida para salvar um derrotado!

Mais dois golpes seguidos dados pelo cavaleiro e Sephir por pouco não consegue evitar ser cortado. Então percebe que se não reagisse poderia morrer. Ele não queria morrer agora. Sephir então reage, segurando o braço de Shura com ambas as mãos, sentindo na carne o corte que esse gesto causara, e vendo o sangue escorrer.

O deslocamento do ar, no entanto foi tão forte que cortou seu ombro e braço esquerdo superficialmente, cortando até mesmo a fita que segurava seus cabelos longos.

-NÃO DESCONTE EM MIM O FATO DE TER MATADO ELA! –e o empurra com força e lhe dá um chute no estômago.

Shura sente o chute e toca o local atingindo e sorri.

-Bom... Muito bom! –Shura relaxa a postura e Sephir continua encará-lo com cautela, ofegante. –Por um instante você despertou o cosmo máximo, apenas para se defender de minha Excalibur. Outra pessoa teria sido cortada ao meio.

Sephir olha para os cortes profundos em suas mãos e somente agora sente a dor desses ferimentos.

-Eu não o culpo... –murmurou o menino, de cabeça baixa.

-O que disse?

-Eu não o culpo pelo o que houve com minha irmã... –o fitou.

Houve um silêncio incomodo após essa declaração. O vento aumenta sua força, anunciando que a chuva logo cairia.

-Eu já me culpo o suficiente sozinho, Sephir. –respondeu passando pelo menino. –Vamos cuidar desses cortes.

Sephir ainda ficou parado, observando as próprias mãos, depois seguiu Shura. Enquanto observava seu mestre enrolar algumas bandagens em suas mãos perguntou:

-Se eu não me tornar Cavaleiro, o que vai acontecer?

-Nada. Eu o deixo viver sua vida por aí. - terminando uma das mãos. –Já é forte o suficiente para se cuidar sozinho.

-E aquela história de que se eu não me tornasse um iria ser morto? –exasperou-se.

-Se fosse há uns quinze ano atrás seria sim. –riu da expressão contrariada do discípulo. –Hoje não. Mas se não poderia trazer justiça à sua família se simplesmente desistir. E nem veria sua amiga novamente.

-Como?

-Ela quer ser uma amazona dourada. Vocês seguiriam caminhos bem opostos e certamente não iriam mais se ver. -terminando o curativo. –Mas pensando melhor no tipo de vida que teria, com batalhas e manchando suas mãos com sangue, talvez seja melhor que tenha uma vida normal.

-Mestre...

-Você é muito mais forte do que imagina, Sephir. Tem dentro de você um Cosmo poderoso, mas se recusa a libera-lo. Seria um desperdício tanto talento desaparecer, mas a decisão final será sua. Depois de amanhã partirei para os Montes Pirineus, seja para torná-lo um cavaleiro de ouro, seja para procurar outro discípulo...

-Eu vou me tornar um cavaleiro de ouro.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim!

Shura não escondeu o alívio em ouvir aquelas palavras. E depois foram para casa. No caminho, Shura o mandou ficar em casa enquanto ia se despedir de Milo, certamente não se viriam tão cedo. O mesmo pensamento veio à mente de Sephir, demoraria muito tempo para rever Kian, queria ao menos despedir-se dela.

Amarrou firme os cabelos com uma fita nova e saiu de casa, mesmo contra as ordens de seu mestre e correu para o local onde Kian costumava treinar. Não a avistou no lugar de sempre, e então a chuva começou a cair. Percorreu vários lugares usado pelo Cavaleiro de Escorpião no treinamento de Kian, até que finalmente a viu de longe, socando uma enorme pedra insistentemente.

Ao aproximar-se dela, pode testemunhar admirado ela finalmente despertar seu cosmo e quebrar a pedra, bem como a alegria dela por essa vitória.

-Eu... Consegui... Aiiii...

-Foi fantástico! Parabéns, Kian!-a saudou com legítima admiração. A viu pegar a máscara, mas a menina nem se importou em coloca-la, sorrindo ao vê-lo.

-Obrigada, Sephir! –esfregava suas mãos. -Soube que vai para a Espanha com seu mestre. Ouvi um dos pirralhos que treinava com você dizendo. Parabéns, você merece!

-É... Mestre Shura disse que iremos depois de amanhã. Estou ansioso!

-Isso significa que ele quer que você se torne cavaleiro de ouro.

Nesse momento percebeu que possuía um motivo a mais para querer ser um cavaleiro de ouro. Queria ficar perto dela.

-Isso! Machucou a mão!-pegou sua faixa e envolveu a mão da menina, que ficou corada. –Isso deve dar um jeito.

-Obrigada.

-Guarde a faixa. Devolve-me depois, quando nos reencontrarmos.

-Está bem.

Sorrindo caminharam de volta por uma trilha que se dividiria mais a frente, cada caminho levando para um ponto extremo da ilha. Parou um instante achando que havia ouvido outras vozes, pensou ter ouvido seu mestre, mas achou que era imaginação.

-Vamos ficar algum tempo sem nos ver. – a voz de Kian chamou sua atenção.

-Sem problemas! Em dois anos meu mestre disse que eu estaria no Santuário como cavaleiro, se eu provasse meu valor. Em dois anos nos vemos no Salão do Grande Mestre!

-Tem razão!

Ela parecia bem animada com essa possibilidade e sentiu sua vontade renovada. Caminharam com a chuva tornando-se mais fraca e chegaram ao fim da trilha e antes que cada um seguisse seu caminho, menino reunião coragem para fazer mais uma coisa.

-Kian...espera! Eu...queria perguntar...quer dizer, pedir uma coisa...

Ela o olhou sem entender.

-Será que... Eu posso pedir um...bem...-engasga e fica vermelho. –Será que...tipo...não é algo que se pede assim...mas se eu não pedir posso ir sem saber como é...tipo, você não é obrigada a me atender se não quiser... Só se você estiver preparada...por que se não estiver eu...

Ela sorri, como se entendesse o que queria perguntar. Ela fica na ponta dos pés e dá um selinho demorado nele, em seguida coloca algo em sua mão e sai correndo na direção de sua cabana.

-É BOM SE TORNAR UM CAVALEIRO, OU EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR!-ela gritou de longe, acenando.

Ele ficou ali parado em choque, apenas vendo-a sumir de vista. Olhou para a mão e viu uma flor amarela silvestre, igual a muitas que por ali floresciam e morriam logo por causa do clima nada amistoso da ilha. Suspirou e sorriu, pegando o caminho oposto ao dela.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Três Dias depois. Huesca, Espanha.

Para chegar à belíssima cordilheira que eram os Montes Pirineus, localizada no sudoeste da Europa, a fronteira natural entre a França e a Espanha, chegaram à cidade de Huesca, na Espanha. Sephir ainda estava admirado com a bela paisagem que avistou por toda a viagem de trem que realizou com Shura, ainda mais com a cidade e sua movimentação. Anos preso numa Ilha causavam essa empolgação no rapaz.

Enquanto Shura analisava pelo mapa o caminho mais rápido para chegarem ao local onde treinariam e acampariam, Sephir observava os turistas e viajantes que subiam e desciam pela rua da milenar cidade.

-Que lindo!

-Deve ser mochileiro também!

-Mas é gatinho!

Diziam um grupo de adolescentes em espanhol, rindo e que não tiravam os olhos dele, deixando-o corado. Quase agradeceu quando seu mestre chegou, dizendo para segui-lo rápido.

-Já providenciei tudo. Vamos.

-Já era sem tempo. –Sephir estranhou o sorriso do mestre, ele havia escutado as meninas falando do rapaz.- Que foi?

-Não vai cortar esse cabelo comprido antes? Vamos ficar meses sem aparecer na cidade mais próxima! Parece uma menina!

-Não! –por instinto tocou o cabelo amarrado com uma fita. –Não vou cortar para ficar parecido com o seu porco-espinho!

Nesse ambiente descontraído partiram, sem notar que eram observados de longe por uma ave negra de mau agouro.

Atravessaram vales e estradas antigas até chegarem ao seu destino um longo tempo depois. Teriam Teria chegado mais rápido se utilizassem um carro, mas Shura insistiu em fazer o trajeto a pé, para a tristeza do rapaz.

Os dois anos seguintes foram tomados por longos dias de treino, em dias de chuva, sol ou neve não havia descanso. E Sephir finalmente estava quase atingindo o ponto máximo de seu treino. Quase.

Havia um último teste a ser feito, se ele passasse era por direito o sucessor da armadura de Capricórnio. Mas não seria um teste fácil. E se falhasse certamente Sephir perderia a vida. Com isso em mente observava seu escolhido concentrado em seu mais recente treinamento.

O rapaz mantinha a concentração, olhos vendados por um lenço. Ele sentia o vento balançando seus longos cabelos negros, soltos, que agora chegavam a sua cintura, sentia-o nas copas das árvores derrubando suas folhas suavemente, e com movimentos firmes e sem hesitação partia todas as folhas com sua mão. Cortes em um fio perfeito, sem deixar que nenhuma escapasse. Logo aos seus pés, montes de folhas cortadas em duas cobriam a grama.

-Sephir!

A voz do mestre o alertou. O rapaz retira o lenço de um dos olhos e fita o cavaleiro, que parecia bem sério.

-Chegou a hora. Vamos para o alto do Monte Aneto.

O rapaz engoliu em seco, ciente do que isso significaria. Finalmente teria a honra de usar a armadura de Capricórnio, ou morreria tentando.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Em outro lugar, além do tempo.

O lobo negro ergueu o focinho e farejou o ar. A criatura não era filho a natureza, mas nascido das Trevas, era bem maior que um corcel e parecia estar à caça de algum pobre ser. Ele ouviu para a lua prateada, frustrado por não conseguir perceber sua presa.

Foi quando ouviu um ruído. Alguém inadvertidamente pisou em algum ramo seco e o quebrou. O som era quase imperceptível aos ouvidos humanos normais, mas não para ele. Ele sentia a presença de suas presas. Cheiro de gente.

Os olhos prateados reluziram quando disparou floresta adentro, seguindo o cheiro, enquanto uma necessidade mais antiga que o tempo esquentava lhe o sangue: sangue... matar...

Não longe dali, uma bela mulher de longos cabelos ruivos e vestido azul turquesa caminhava por uma trilha, trazendo a mão uma tocha. Atrás dela outra jovem de longas madeixas negras e vestido cinza a seguia como uma sombra, assustando-se com todo e qualquer som que a floresta produzia.

Ela havia escutado o uivo do Lobo Gigante e sua alma parecia gelar, o medo estava nítido em seus olhos azuis. Sabia que a fera estava próxima e caçando. Apertou a bolsa que carregava nos braços contra o peito, tentando controlar o medo.

\- Duwies!(Deusa!)

-Apresse-se Meredith!-dizia a ruiva a sua frente, seus olhos cor de esmeraldas fixos na irmã por sobre o ombro.-As ruínas estão a nossa frente.

-Rianne...sinto a presença dele atrás de nós.

-O Cão de Caça de Agravain não nos pegará nas ruínas.

Assim que terminou de falar avistaram as ruínas que vagamente lembravam as de Stonehenge em seus melhores anos. A jovem ruiva pegou um frasco escondido em um bolso de suas vestes e derrubou o conteúdo no chão, como se tivesse vida própria, o liquido correu ao redor das ruínas criando um círculo perfeito. E no instante seguinte, o enorme Lobo apareceu.

Meredith sufocou um grito colocando as mãos na boca, deixando a sacola cair. Rianne a olhou com censura, mas não podia negar que a criatura abalaria qualquer um com sua presença. Ele farejou o ar, não parecia sentir ou ver as duas mulheres. Andou de um lado para outro, tentando em vão atravessar o círculo de proteção. Por fim desistiu e voltou para as sombras da floresta.

-Isso não vai detê-lo por muito tempo. -disse Rianne pegando a sacola e se direcionando para o centro das ruínas. -Não podemos nos demorar.

-Acho isso um erro. -Disse Meredith, ajudando a irmã com os preparativos, retirando de dentro da sacola cristais e frascos. -Reerguer os Portões, para que?

-Nosso irmão está a salvo no mundo mortal. É um deles agora. –dizia Rianne com paciência. -Mas não deixa de ter o sangue de nosso pai em suas veias e o inimigo um dia o encontrará. Seu lugar é conosco! É nosso dever protegê-lo!

Ela acendia três velas e suas chamas bruxulearam debilmente. Rianne ergueu os olhos para o monólito a sua frente.

-O pai não quer que ele volte. É um bachgen (menino) ainda! Está melhor no mundo mortal!

-Nosso pai está velho e não sabe o que diz. Sephir será um homem adulto em breve! O que ele teme é que Sephir queira seu direito de sucessão agora. –Rianne olhou duramente para a irmã, notadamente era possível a dor das recentes perdas em seu olhar.- Ele tem o dever de ficar aqui e nos ajudar nessa guerra!

Meredith olha preocupada para a sua irmã mais velha e se pergunta quando ela perdeu a fé em seu pai? Será que foi desde que Alanna se perdeu e Sephir foi exilado ainda criança para o mundo mortal? Ou a morte de seu marido e filho nublara sua razão? Todos tinham perdas irreparáveis causados pela guerra, mas cada um lidava com sua dor de modo diferente, e Rianne parecia sofrer muito.

Como a deixou convencer a reerguer os Portões e reabrir o caminho para o outro mundo? Diante da guerra que seu povo está travando, o que o pai menos se preocupa agora é com a sucessão.

-Meredith... –ela segurava firme em sua mão. –Só você tem o dom para esse tipo de encanto. Só a você nosso pai mostrou como refazer o que foi destruído. Reconstrua os Portões.

Meredith tinha esse dom, mas havia um preço a pagar.

-Eu não sei... –parecia incerta. – Blodeuwedd disse que jamais deveria usar esse poder para reconstruir os Portões. Brienne também disse que...

\- Blodeuwedd teme seu dom, irmã. E Brienne ainda é uma criança perto de nós. Nada sabe do verdadeiro poder que temos. – Rianne apertou a mão de Meredith com força. -Iremos ao mundo mortal para protegermos nosso irmão. Juntos, traremos a paz a Avalon novamente. Não percebe? Onde está sua coragem, Meredith?

Pensou em dizer que a deixou no Solar, o pequeno palácio que era seu lar há alguns anos. O local protegido pelo poder de seu pai e que nunca pareceu tão seguro quanto agora.

-Faça. –insistiu Rianne. –Por todos que deram sua vida...

-Mas... o pai disse...

-A cada estação estamos mais fracas... nosso pai também... logo não poderemos mais lutar, ou ajudar aqueles que erguem suas espadas e lanças por nós.- suspirou. -Lembra-se da profecia que a Senhora do Lago cantou quando Sephir nasceu, Meredith?

-A profecia?

-Quando perguntamos a Dama como seria o futuro de nosso irmãozinho. O quanto temíamos sua sorte de ter nascido ao custo da vida de sua mãe?

-Sim, eu lembro.

-Diga as palavras, Meredith...

Meredith fechou os olhos e em seguida começou a entoar os versos cantados pela Dama em galês, idioma comum naquele lugar:

-"O, plentyn melys

Mae ei gri o fywyd rhagflaenu marwolaeth

Bydd hynny'n fuan cwmpasu'r meysydd bytholwyrdd

Gwneud eu blodau rhuddgoch.

Tywyllwch ar gyfer un ar bymtheg o orsafoedd dominyddu

Ac nid yw bellach yn clywed y gân y Telor

Neu mae'r fflapio adenydd Mwyalchen.

A thrist yn dod yn llygaid y doe,

Dominyddir gan Wolf uffernol a'r Ddraig yn farwol.

Ond bydd y galar yn dod i ben ar y dyddiad y

Ar ddiwedd y tymor ar bymtheg

Pan fydd y gwynt cyfiawnder

Chwifio cleddyf y Brenin

Torri oddi ar y pennaeth y Ddraig

Ac yn taming dan eu hesgidiau aur,

Fychanu y Blaidd uffernol.

A mil tymor heddwch yn dychwelyd

Mae Sacred Cleddyf y Brenin."

-Ef yw gwynt a'r Cleddyf!(Ele é o Vento e a Espada!) -Rianne falava com convicção

-E-está bem... –suspirou convencida e caminhou para frente do monólito.

Rianne sorriu, depois se afastou da irmã mais nova, dando-lhe o devido espaço e observando o local para ver se ainda estavam seguros.

Ela ergueu os braços entoando palavras em um dialeto esquecido, Meredith parecia mergulhar em um tipo de transe. Os céus sempre escuros desde que as trevas dominaram a maior parte da ilha se iluminavam com relâmpagos. Um deles cortou os céus e atingiu o monólito. Rianne protegeu o rosto com os braços, Meredith não se moveu.

Quando a luz finalmente cessou, Rianne aproximou-se cautelosa da irmã. Ela não aparentava mais ser aquela menina de antes. O preço foi tomado para aquele tipo de encanto. Alguns anos de sua vida em troca dos deuses refazerem o portão místico que unia os mundos, era uma mulher madura diante dela agora.

-Está feito. –Meredith murmurou antes de cair ao chão exaurida de suas forças.

Rianne ajoelhou ao seu lado, apoiando sua cabeça com uma das mãos e ergueu o olhar sentindo uma presença maligna, e apertou contra seu peito sua irmã desacordada. Das trevas da floresta surgiu um homem enorme de armadura negra com o elmo de dragão, estava acompanhado por outros soldados com armas e espadas em punho e tendo o Lobo Gigante logo atrás.

Sem esforço algum, ele quebra o círculo de proteção com um gesto. Rianne estreita o olhar, a fera que o acompanhava passa a frente de seu mestre na direção das mulheres.

-Agravain...-murmurou com temor o nome daquele homem.

-Não imagina, milady...o quanto eu lhe agradeço por seu sacrifício. Por unir novamente os mundos... y marwol a'r anfarwol...(o mortal e o imortal)-dizia o homem com voz grave. -Abriu o caminho para retorno de minha senhora e a janela que me levará ao predestinado.

Rianne estremeceu.

-C-como sabia?

Foi quando notou ao lado de Agravain os soldados carregando o corpo de um dos criados do Solar. O homem que as ajudou a burlar a vigilância de seu pai para que pudessem chegar a Floresta Proibida e realizar o encanto. Foi quando se deu conta que tudo estava fácil demais. Era praticamente impossível chegar a Floresta, território que agora pertencia a Agravain despercebidas.

Foi tudo um engodo. Fechou os olhos, tentando segurar as lágrimas. O que havia feito?

\- Mae'r dduwies fam! (-Pela deusa mãe!)-gemeu, ciente de que cometera um grave erro.

Rianne fitou Agravain, reunindo suas últimas forças e gritou aos deuses que não lhe faltassem, antes de invocar um último encanto. Uma luz cegante cortou o ar, obrigando os soldados a cobrirem os olhos e o lobo incomodou-se com ela. Quando a luz cessou, Rianne estava a sós e Meredith não estava mais em seus braços.

-Onde?-Agravain indagou.

-Longe... Só uma de nós poderia retornar em segurança com o meu poder fraco como estava... Tinha que ser a doce Meredith. Não poderia encarar minha família no outro mundo se a abonasse diante de meu erro. –Rianne sorriu, fitando o assassino de seu marido e filho. Não havia medo em seu olhar, mas a certeza que a dor da separação e da dor que a consumiu por anos logo terminaria. Logo estaria com seu amado e seu filho. Isso e a crença nas palavras da Dama do Lago. Ela sorria. –Em trinta dias a Décima Sexta estação vai acabar... como se sente vendo que seu tempo está findando?

Agravain nada respondeu, dando as costas à mulher. Rianne olhou para o lado e ali estava o Lobo Gigante, este lhe mostrava os dentes afiados, gotejando saliva e sangue fresco de alguma presa infeliz.

A boca cheia de dentes afiados se abrindo contra seu rosto foi à última visão que teve. E mesmo assim, Rianne continuava sorrindo.

Continua...

X

X

X

Fim da Parte 3

Nota:

Monte Aneto é o ponto culminante da cordilheira que forma os Pirineus, no maciço da Maladeta, com 3404 m de altitude.

O Galês é o idioma falado pelos personagens de Avalon nessa fic. (liberdade artística da autora no uso do idioma).

Tradução da profecia:

Ó, doce criança

Seu choro de vida precede a morte

Que logo cobrirá os campos sempre verdes

Tornando rubras suas flores.

As trevas por dezesseis estações dominarão,

E não mais ouvirão o canto do toutinegra

Nem o bater das asas do melro.

E triste se tornarão os olhos da Corça,

Dominada pelo Lobo infernal e pelo Dragão mortal.

Mas o pesar findará no dia de

Ao final da décima sexta estação

Quando o Vento da justiça

Brandirá a espada do Rei

Decepando a cabeça do Dragão

E domando sob suas botas de ouro,

Humilhará o Lobo infernal.

E mil estações de paz retornarão

Pela Espada Sagrada do Rei.


	4. Parte 4: O Guardião na caverna

**The Son of Mists**

 **Betado por Casty Maat.**

DISCLAIMER:

História baseada em um RPG. Fazendo parte da cronologia de Tiger's Daughter.

 **Parte 4: O Guardião na caverna**

Quando foi adotado por Shura como seu protegido e discípulo, Sephir era muito pequeno. Pequeno demais para lembrar-se da data exata de seu aniversário, dos rostos de seus pais e de sua família. Suas parcas lembranças foram perdidas com o tempo. Era natural que um ser humano lembrasse vagamente de fatos e pessoas em seus três anos de idade, ele não era exceção.

Mas havia rostos que sempre apareciam em seus sonhos e de certo modo lhe davam conforto. Um homem que aparentava ser muito sábio, austero, de cabelos e barba prateadas, bem cuidada e aparada.

Esse homem alto e que poderia assustar qualquer pessoa com o olhar duro, se tornava gentil e amável ao conversar com algumas meninas ao seu redor.

Pelo sonho sabia que eram pai e filhas. Eram seu pai e suas irmãs.

E que todos o observavam do alto, com sorrisos em seus lábios. Sephir estende a mão tentando tocá-los, mas sempre desapareciam quando assim fazia, e logo em seguida despertava.

Quando menino esse sonho o fez chorar diversas vezes, pois a sensação de perda e saudades era muito grande. Agora, quase adulto, sentia o peito apertar, mas segurava suas lágrimas.

Essa noite fora um pouco diferente das outras. Novamente os viu, novamente tentava alcança-los, mas eles desapareciam. Todos, menos uma de suas irmãs. Os cabelos longos e loiros, o sorriso triste nos lábios, reconheceu imediatamente ser Alanna.

Ela movia os lábios mas nada escutava, parecendo querer lhe dizer algo em desespero, balançando a cabeça em negativa, o rosto banhado em lágrimas. Estendeu a mão até Sephir e conseguiu segurar a sua. Surpreso parecia sentir o calor de sua pele, ela lhe sorriu e moveu os lábios, sem que palavra algum saísse, mas podia entender o que queria dizer: "Não venha!"

Uma sombra negra projetou-se sobre eles, Alanna parecia apavorada, Sephir sentiu um desejo incontrolável de afastar sua irmã para longe da sombra, mas ela a engoliu.

O rapaz grita por seu nome...e desperta sozinho na barraca que lhe servia de abrigo nos últimos dois anos.

Com o rosto molhado pelo suor frio, Sephir fitava a própria mão ainda sentindo o toque de Alanna. Deveria ter gritado alto, pois Shura ergueu o tecido da entrada da barraca, como se estivesse pronto para enfrentar algum inimigo.

-Estou bem. –respondeu o rapaz, pensando que com essas palavras pudesse acalmar seu mestre, mas Shura parecia tenso.

-Você gritou pelo nome de Alanna.

-Eu...sonhei com ela. Acho que era ela, mestre. Parecia aflita, tentando me dizer algo quando...

-Uma sombra a levou? -Sephir ergueu o olhar surpreso para Shura, notou que a mão dele tremia levemente. –Eu tive o mesmo sonho.

-Mestre Shura, o que isso quer dizer?

-Ainda não sei.

Aquela noite foi a mais longa de que se lembravam. Nem o sol tencionava surgir no horizonte, e Shura já estava se preparando para sair do acampamento. Aquele estranho sonho que o perturbara não poderia atrapalhar o teste final de Sephir.

Naquele instante, Sephir saia da barraca guardando algo dentro de sua blusa. Shura notou que era um pequeno embrulho e ficou curioso.

-O que é isso?

-Apenas um amuleto de sorte.

-Não diga bobagens. Isso não existe!

-Pra mim deu sorte desde que chegamos aqui. –sorriu e Shura deu os ombros, disposto a não discutir.

-Está pronto? –perguntou o cavaleiro mais velho.

-Sim! –o rapaz olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo. –Mestre, onde está a urna da armadura?

-Está no alto do Aneto. –respondeu, enfaixando sua mão e caminhando calmamente na direção do rapaz. –Depois de hoje, ela poderá não me pertencer mais, mas... –parou ao lado dele, lhe direcionando um olhar frio. –Se você falhar e morrer, ainda será minha.

Sephir não deixou de sentir um estremecimento com aquelas palavras ditas daquela maneira. Ficou observando Shura afastar-se sem olhar para trás.

-Vamos logo! –ordenou seu mestre e foi seguido rapidamente.

Sephir o acompanhou, andaram por um algum tempo, embora a maioria das rotas de subida fosse considerada fácil, o desnível e o ar glacial o tornam perigoso. Tempestades eram comuns e o frio tornava a escalada um desafio, vez ou outra ocorriam acidentes com turistas e esportistas, e não raros eram mortais.

No entanto, os deuses favoreciam aos dois e proporcionavam uma caminhada sem grandes transtornos. O destino era a face norte do Monte Aneto, quase coberto pela neve. Deviam ter escalado mais de 2000 metros e metade do dia já havia transcorrido quando Shura parou e apontou uma formação escondida entre as rochas. Era uma caverna.

-Esperarei aqui. Dentro da caverna, bem ao fundo está a Armadura de Capricórnio. Eu a coloquei ali na noite anterior. –Sephir ouvia com atenção as instruções. –Deve busca-la.

-Só isso? –perguntou certo que a resposta não seria simples.

-É claro que não. –Shura sorriu. –Aquele que a guarda não vai te entregar tão fácil. Deve vencê-lo.

-Quem?

Sephir olhou novamente para a caverna, não havia sentido a presença de ninguém mais além deles naquele lugar. Olhou novamente para seu mestre que se encostou a uma rocha e cruzou os braços despreocupado, fechando os olhos.

-Fiz a mesma pergunta ao meu mestre. Ele apenas riu e me mandou entrar logo. –Shura fita seu discípulo. –Vamos, não temos a tarde toda.

Sephir concordou com um aceno e caminhou na direção da caverna, pronto para qualquer desafio.

-Fique alerta. Se não conseguir vencer esse desafio, perderá sua vida.

O alerto de Shura não o tranquilizou, apenas o deixou mais ansioso. Respirou fundo e entrou.

A caverna era tão fria quanto o seu exterior, e bem mais úmida e escorregadia, que exigiam que Sephir andasse com cautela para não escorregar entre as pedras. A escuridão não era total, um estranho brilho prateado indicava o caminho que o levava ao centro da caverna.

E com certo receio chegou ao seu destino, observando admirado as formações rochosas ali formadas pelo tempo, e uma enorme arena natural capaz de abrigar centenas de lutadores, colocada no ponto extremo da arena estava a urna da armadura de Capricórnio, mas nenhum sinal de quem Shura dizia a proteger.

Estranhou o fato, achou que encontraria algum cavaleiro de Atena do nível de um dourado o esperando, mas não avistou ninguém. Deu alguns passos para o centro da tal arena e sentiu que havia chutado algum tipo de pedra, olhou para baixo e assim que sua visão acostumou-se à penumbra, pode distinguir que não era uma pedra que chutara, e sim um crânio humano.

Não conseguiu esconder o susto com a descoberta, e então pode perceber que havia centenas de ossadas humanas espalhadas por todo o recinto, cheia de marcas que indicavam terem sido vítimas de combates sangrentos.

"-O que houve aqui?" - suor frio molhava sua fronte, imaginando o que encontraria ali, foi quando percebeu a presença de um cosmo forte, seguida de uma voz grave e imponente.

 _ **-É meu oponente? É você que quer provar seu valor e levar a Kaledfwich?**_

Sephir procurou de onde vinha a voz e não conseguia descobrir.

 _ **-Faz muitas décadas desde que minha espada sentiu o gosto do sangue.**_

Então percebeu que a voz vinha de um amontoado de ossos em frente a armadura e este se mexeu. Dela se ergueu uma figura humanoide, oculta por uma armadura antiga e medieval que se apoiava em uma espada, envolvido por um poderoso cosmo. O rosto era coberto pelo elmo, e não era possível sequer saber a cor de seus olhos.

 _ **-Ah, parece que retorno ao passado. Adiante rapaz...deixai-me olhar vosso rosto. –**_ o guardião estende a mão. _**–Pelo Divino! Tens o mesmo semblante de um amigo de meu passado. Alguém que sentaste à mesa ao lado de meu rei, um sábio homem.**_

-Quem é você? –Sephir perguntou cauteloso.

 _ **-Eu sou**_ _**Bedwyr, Guardião de Kaledfwich.**_

-Eu não entendo... Bedwyr, seu nome é familiar.

 _ **-Servi ao grande rei em sua aurora, o vi cair diante da espada de seu inimigo. Quando ainda tinha forças, me fez devolver**_ _**Kaledfwich à Dama do Lago. A procura de forças para reconstruir o sonho do Rei conheci o Santuário e o cosmos. Servi a deusa até o fim de meus dias, fui o mais fiel e devotado a ela, fui recompensado com a Espada que foi de meu rei. Ela deve repousar no braço dos escolhidos pela Armadura de Capricórnio. Sou**_

 _ **-**_ Você diz que é...!? Impossível!

 _ **\- É culto e conhece a história do grande Rei, quer servir a uma deusa considerada um mito pelo mundo, por que acha difícil crer que aqui estou? Não tenho porque mentir. Jurei que jamais cederia a Excalibur a um homem que não fosse digno dela!**_

\- Você teria que ter centenas de anos! Nenhum humano vive tanto assim!

 _ **-Criança, acha mesmo que conhece todos os mistérios e desígnios que o plano divino nos inflige? Aqui estou há eras, mas não quer dizer que estou vivo. Pois prometi que somente os dignos usarão a espada sagrada.**_ – Bedwyr ergue a espada e aponta para Sephir. _**–Se fores digno dela, conseguirá me vencer. Senão, seus ossos se juntarão a todos os desafortunados que aqui jazem.**_

-Quer dizer que estou enfrentando um espírito?

Bedwyr faz um movimento rápido com a espada criando uma rajada de vento que corta tudo o que toca, obrigando Sephir a saltar e assim evitar um golpe direto. Pelo estrago que esse simples movimento causara, destruindo parte da formação rochosa acima deles e reduzindo ossadas a pó, o dano ao seu corpo poderia ser fatal.

 _ **-Derrote-me e prove ser digno! Seja fraco e morra aqui**_! – Bedwyr lança outro golpe, que desta vez o atinge.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Do lado de fora Shura ouve um grande estrondo vindo do interior da caverna e sente os cosmos colidindo. Ele controla o anseio de entrar na caverna e observar a batalha, interferir se acaso seu protegido encontra-se em situação de perigo, mas sabe que não deve fazer isso.

Deve deixar seu lado protetor de lado naquele instante e confiar em todos os ensinamentos que transmitiu aquele rapaz, bem como na força e determinação de seu cosmo e de seu espírito. Cerra novamente os olhos, apenas esperando... E orando pela primeira vez em muitos anos.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Com o corpo ferido pelo golpe que recebera, Sephir tenta a todo custo evitar que ele consiga novamente atingi-lo. Sabia que talvez não recuperasse totalmente. Em contrapartida, para de fugir do inimigo, elevando seu cosmos e concentrando em seu braço direito toda a sua energia, desferindo um arco perfeito a sua frente. A cosmo energia vai diretamente a... Que se defende usando a espada diante de si.

-Droga! Ele... ele é tão forte quanto o mestre Shura! –reparava no cosmo que o envolvia. –Tão forte quanto um cavaleiro de ouro!

 _ **-Um belo golpe, mas não é a Excalibur digna de um Rei que esperava**_. –ergue a espada acima da cabeça e desfere um golpe que atinge o chão, criando uma onda de choque que atinge o rapaz. Sephir grita de dor e tem seu corpo lançado longe. _**–Ainda não é a verdadeira Excalibur!**_

-D-droga... –Sephir ergue-se com dificuldade. Sangue escorria de um corte em seu supercilio, dificultando sua visão. - Não é possível! Como ainda diz que não é a Excalibur?

 _ **-Não tem fé em sua espada. O que o motiva a vencer? É digno? Vingança? Não há nobreza na vingança!**_ \- Bedwyr falava desferindo uma sequencia de três golpes com a espada, que atingem novamente o rapaz fazendo-o colidir contra uma parede da caverna e cair ruidosamente ao chão. _**–Não o culpo. Quantas batalhas de vida e morte enfrentou em sua breve vida?**_

-C-confesso que é a primeira. –responde desferindo um golpe contra Bedwyr, mas o cavaleiro apenas se desvia e este acerta a parede próxima à armadura, fazendo-a ruir abaixo.

– _ **Devo ser piedoso e poupar sua vida?**_ –revidando o golpe, ferindo novamente o jovem. _**\- Ou devo privá-lo da vergonha de encarar seu mestre e matá-lo logo?**_

-M-me falta fé? Não fale o que não sabe! –Sephir novamente e das vestes rasgadas cai o pequeno embrulho contendo seu amuleto de sorte, ele o pega e guarda em seu punho fechado, se erguendo e encara Bedwyr. – Não vou morrer hoje e nem aqui! Tenha certeza disso!

 _ **-O que o motiva a não morrer aqui?**_

\- Justiça! Para a minha família. –Sephir abre a palma da mão, o embrulho havia se desfeito e revelava uma pequena flor seca, que outrora tivera as pequenas pétalas amarelas. –E eu preciso voltar, não posso desistir, ou alguém não vai me perdoar nunca.

 _ **-Então me vença e se mostre digno!**_

-Se quer ver a Excalibur, Bedwyr? Então vou lhe mostrar! -Sephir reúne então suas últimas forças, elevando seu cosmo ao máximo que conseguia. –QUEIME MEU COSMO!

Bedwyr também eleva seu cosmo e o concentra na espada lançando novamente o golpe contra o chão. Mas para a sua surpresa, desta vez Sephir consegue ver seus movimentos e evita ser acertado.

\- Excalibur Kaiten Kenbu! -O rapaz concentrando a sua cosmo energia, girando seu corpo e assim desferindo o golpe com sua mão direita, sua Excalibur realiza seis cortes simultâneos a sua frente a uma velocidade da luz.

Bedwyr consegue se defender dos dois primeiros cortes, mas é atingindo pelos demais e lançado metros para trás, atingindo a parede de pedra que desaba sobre si. Sephir fica parado, ofegante, mantendo a posição de defesa e sem tirar os olhos das pedras caídas. Quando a nuvem de poeira se esvai, as rochas se movem e debaixo delas ergue-se Bedwyr. Sephir está preparado para continuar a lutar.

O lendário cavaleiro caminha na sua direção e para a cerca de cinco metros do rapaz, apoiando a espada no chão e as mãos em seu cabo.

 _ **-Mostrou uma Excalibur digna dos Reis do passado!**_

Em seguida, Bedwyr começa a desparecer diante dos olhos de Sephir. A alma do antigo guardião de Capricórnio voltava a repousar. A armadura dourada de Capricórnio aceita seu campeão, brilhando intensamente se desfaz em várias partes cobrindo em seguida o corpo de Sephir.

Nesse momento o rapaz notara em um canto esquecido da caverna uma pedra que era usada como lápide e gravado nela em galês antigo estava escrito o nome de Bedwyr, o cavaleiro de Capricórnio de séculos atrás. Seu desejo de que o legado de Excalibur fosse usado apenas por homens honrados o tornou o eterno guardião da mesma. Em meio a uma oração silenciosa, Sephir lhe promete ser digno de sua herança.

Alguns minutos depois ele saia da caverna devagar, ainda sentindo seus ferimentos e encontra Shura no mesmo lugar, só que agora ele exibia um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Bedwyr é uma figura, não?

-Ele é um pé no saco. –respondeu com a cara amarrada, mas depois começa a rir.

Era agora um cavaleiro dourado.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte, Sephir estava sentado em frente à fogueira do acampamento onde o jantar estava sendo feito em uma panela de ferro suspensa por galhos, enquanto cuidava dos ferimentos que o teste infligira em seu corpo, mas estava se sentindo plenamente satisfeito.

Enquanto guardava em sua mochila os tecidos que haviam sobrado de seu curativo, viu um pequeno embrulho com seu amuleto da sorte, que carregara no dia anterior.

Abriu com cuidado e viu a flor que ganhara de Kian, já seca pelo tempo e sem a cor viva e amarela que outrora possuía, mas mesmo assim mantinha a sua beleza. Sorriu imaginando como ela estaria agora, será que já era uma amazona dourada?

O embrulhou novamente e o guardou com cuidado dentro da sua mochila, olhando para o lado em seguida, onde a urna dourada repousava e estendeu a mão para tocar em seus entalhes.

-Sente-se tentando a usá-la? –Shura perguntou, aproximando-se com um feixe de lenhas, mesmo ferido ainda mantinha a disposição. –Tive essa mesma sensação quando a ganhei muitos anos atrás. Mas lembre-se de uma coisa...

Sentou-se no lado oposto da fogueira, jogando um galho seco para manter o fogo que aquecia o jantar, olhando para as chamas.

-Junto com a armadura vem um fardo muito grande para ser carregado.

-Eu sei.

-E está preparado para isso? -Sephir não respondeu, incerto sobre isso, depois ouviu Shura gargalhar. –Não se preocupe, todos já tiveram suas dúvidas. Mas, essas dúvidas parecem que terminam quando voltamos para o Santuário e sentimos de verdade o peso de nossas escolhas e o aceitamos.

-Fala da armadura ou do que aconteceu quando nos conhecemos?

Um pesado silêncio se interpôs entre eles.

-Shura, me desculpe...

-Não tem um só dia que eu não pense no que fiz com Alanna. –respondeu secamente, se levantando e se afastando dali para olhar as estrelas. –Amanhã voltará ao Santuário e deve se apresentar ao Grande Mestre.

Sephir se repreendeu pelo o que disse em todos aqueles anos ele sempre soube que Shura não teve alternativa, mas mesmo assim ele se culpava por ter matado sua irmã. Não precisava tê-lo questionado sobre isso.

Determinado a se desculpar, resolveu ir até ele. Mas de súbito uma estranha névoa surgiu do nada, cobrindo todo o acampamento. Shura percebeu algo estranho e ao se virar viu-se perdido em meio às estranhas brumas. Começa a procurá-lo em vão.

-SEPHIR! –gritou pelo nome do rapaz, mas a resposta que obteve dele parecia vir de muito longe.

Sephir parecia perdido em meio às brumas, chamava pelo nome de Shura quando sentiu que tropeçara em algo e percebeu ser a urna da sua armadura de Capricórnio. Então sentiu a presença de mais alguém atrás de si, virou-se em posição de luta, mas parou ao ver uma bela mulher de vermelho diante dele.

-Quem? –estreitou o olhar, ela lhe era bem familiar.

-Você cresceu, filho de Avalon. –ela sorri, colocando o dedo indicador no rosto analisando-o.- Sempre achei que fosse parecido com seu pai em sua juventude. E estava certa.

-Quem é você? –a menção de sua terra natal e do pai que não conhecia o fizeram ficar alerta.

-Acalme-se, criança. –ela sorri e caminha até ele. –Seu tutor o ensinou bem em desconfiar de pessoas como eu, mas eu não vim aqui em busca de um confronto, mesmo que quisesse.

Ela estende a mão até Sephir que o atravessa, revelando que não possuía uma forma física.

-Uma prisão sem paredes ou grades. Um presente de seu pai por um deslize meu de séculos atrás. –ela dá uma pequena risada. –Mas não vamos falar de rancores antigos, meu caro. Meu nome é Morgaine Le Fay.

\- Morgaine Le Fay? A fada Morgana?

-Então me conhece? –pergunta sorrindo.

-Li sobre as lendas de Avalon algumas vezes.

-Estou lisonjeada, mas... esses livros não contam toda a verdade sobre nós, sobre seus ancestrais. –ela anda ao redor dele. -Vim lhe mostrar que não sou a inimiga que tanto lhe disseram.

-Não tenho tanta certeza. Alguém que quer meu sangue não é de confiança, não acha?

-Ah, por favor. O que são algumas gotinhas de seu sangue diante do que posso lhe oferecer?

-Você não tem nada que me interessa, bru...

Ele para abruptamente de falar quando Morgaine com um gesto de sua mão reúne um pouco da bruma. A densa névoa forma uma esfera e começa a projetar uma imagem de uma jovem de cabelos dourados, presa a uma espécie de cela.

-Alanna? Ela está viva?

-Sim. Ora, aquele golpe de seu tutor não a atingiu. Deveria ser grato por meu servo ter recebido o maior impacto e inadvertidamente a protegido. –ela começa a gargalhar. -Chega a ser irônico.

-Eu não acredito em você! Ela está morta!

-Está tão viva quanto eu ou você. Meu servo não a feriu a meu pedido. Não foi fácil fazer meus pensamentos chegarem a ele, mas... –dá os ombros, desfazendo a imagem. –Ora, não vai me agradecer por fazer pouparem a vida de sua irmã? Estou magoada.

Morgaine faz um gesto teatral colocando a mão sobre o coração e em seguida começa a rir.

-O que quer?

-Vá para Glastonbury. Lá saberá o que quero.

A mulher desaparece com as brumas, que tão rápido quando surgiram se desfazem. Quando Shura avista Sephir corre até ele e nota a palidez no rosto dele.

-O que aconteceu?

-N-nada. Foi... estranho isso da névoa!

Shura sentiu que ele lhe escondia algo, mas por hora estava aliviado de ver que estava bem. Ouviu sons de corvos, não eram comuns naquela região e sabia o que aquele som significava.

Deixaria para fazer perguntas na manhã seguinte antes de partirem de volta ao Santuário, e por precaução, decidira passar aquela noite em vigília.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Shura despertou achando que a idade estava lhe cobrando o preço finalmente. Não se lembrava em que momento caiu no sono, talvez faltasse pouco para o amanhecer, mas agora o sol estava alto.

-Maldição!

Olhou ao redor do acampamento e não notou a presença de Sephir. Era um tolo por achar que ele partira para a Grécia sem se despedir. Tinha um pressentimento de onde o rapaz poderia ter ido.

-Aquele irresponsável!

Continua...

X

X

X

Fim da Parte 4

Notas da autora:

Sim, peguei os contos Arturianos como base para esse fic pelo simples fato de a Excalibur ser na mitologia a espada sagrada do Rei Arthur. Para mim esse fato liga Capricórnio aos mitos da Távola Redonda, talvez durante a era dos cavaleiros medievais. Quem não garante que o cavaleiro que Atena presenteia com a Excalibur também tenha ligações com Arthur?

Não, não estou me baseando em livros como as Brumas de Avalon, nem sequer li a coleção. Baseio-me em simples e pura pesquisa científica dos mitos e em contos que já havia lido em enciclopédias e outras obras cinematográficas. Incluindo o anime Rei Arthur.

Excalibur Kaiten Kenbu = técnica que Sephir desenvolveu. Ele é inspirado no golpe de Aoshi Shinomori, em Rurouni Kenshin.

Bedwyr –No ciclo arturiano (inglês: Bedivere; francês: Bédoier, também grafado Bedevere) é o cavaleiro da Távola Redonda que devolve Excalibur para a Dama do Lago. Nesse fic, seu destino foi mudado graças à liberdade criativa da autora.

Kaledfwich – um dos nomes da Excalibur.

Morgaine – um dos nomes de Morgana.


	5. Parte 5: Bem vindos a Ilha nas Brumas

**The Son of Mists**

 **Betado por Elys e Casty Maat.**

DISCLAIMER:

História baseada em um RPG. Fazendo parte da cronologia de Tiger's Daughter.

 **Parte 5: Bem vindos a Ilha nas Brumas**

Pouco mais de um dia de viagem Sephir chegou a Glastonbury carregando a urna da armadura dourada nas costas. Estranhou a pequena cidade estar vazia, sem movimento algum. Parecia até uma cidade fantasma.

Com curiosidade espiou por uma das janelas de uma das casas e notou que seus habitantes estavam nela, pareciam adormecidos profundamente. Esse fato lhe causou certo receio das forças que iria enfrentar, foi quando ouviu o irritante grasnar do corvo.

" _Ave negra de mau agouro.",_ pensou o jovem fitando-a.

A ave bateu as asas e deu um voo rasante sobre a cabeça do rapaz, e depois voou em círculos acima dele, claramente querendo que ela o seguisse quando pegou a direção do Monte de Tor. E assim o fez.

Percorreu o caminho rapidamente e ao se aproximar do monte a viu. A misteriosa mulher toda de vermelho, com um sorriso vitorioso em seus lábios cor de carmim.

-Bem vindo, criança de Avalon.

-O que fez com os moradores da cidade? –perguntou com rispidez, parando a alguns passos dela.

-Só um encanto para dormirem, nada demais. -A mulher deu uma risadinha, colocando a mão sobre os lábios. –Não sou tão má assim. Aqueles camponeses não representam perigo algum a mim para que eu fizesse algo. Só não quero curiosos.

Ela estende a mão a ele.

-Venha... Liberte-me logo.

-Ainda não. –Sephir estreitou o olhar e Morgaine o olhava com serenidade. –Me responda algumas perguntas.

-Diga. Só não lhe garanto responde-las.

-O que sabe sobre mim?

Morgaine deu uma risadinha, achando a pergunta de Sephir engraçada.

-Nunca lhe contaram? Ah sim... Como aquele rufião poderia fazê-lo se nada sabe sobre nós. –ela caminhou até ele, andando ao seu redor. –É filho de Marcus Merlinus, um dos homens mais interessantes e irritantes que conheci em minha vida.

-Merlinus? Merlim? –a fitou.

-Mas sua mãe não é a mesma de suas irmãs. Seu pai era... É um homem que sabia como envolver uma mulher. –sorriu maliciosa. - Enquanto suas irmãs nasceram da união de Marcus com seres imortais que habitam a ilha, a sua era mortal.- fez uma expressão como se isso fosse algo desagradável.- Mas não pense que é inferior, ao contrário. Para mim é o mais valioso entre os seus. Apenas o sangue de um varão da linhagem de Marcus poderia quebrar o encanto que me mantem presa entre os mundos.

Morgaine atravessa o corpo de Sephir com sua forma etérea, causando-lhe arrepios desagradáveis.

-Só porque destruí seus sonhos. –ela riu, tocando a fronte de Sephir com o indicador, fazendo-o "ver" imagens de um passado longínquo. - Velho sonhador e tolo. Deveria saber que o paraíso não existe.

Sephir viu um rei colocar sua espada em uma pedra, pouco antes de morrer. Viu o tempo passar com um piscar de olhos e homens de todos os lugares tentarem retirar a espada em vão. Viu um menino franzino retirar a espada, tendo Marcus Merlinus ao seu lado, e todos ajoelharem e o chamarem de Rei.

O sonho de um reinado de paz iniciado com esse jovem Rei, homens de valor unindo-se a esse sonho. Camelot nascendo e atingindo seu auge. E Morgaine ao seu lado com Merlinus. Viu batalhas que o Rei travou e amigos que o traíram. Morgaine lançando a semente que levaria Camelot à queda.

E diante do túmulo do Rei em Avalon, assistiu a queda de Morgaine, punida por seus ardis, banida para o mundo dos homens e impedida de usar sua magia totalmente. Para sempre presa a uma forma etérea, sem poder usufruir dos prazeres e malefícios da vida, apenas sentindo o mesmo que outro ser humano ao usar uma casca humana envelhecida e horrenda, uma ofensa a alguém que sempre se sentiu privilegiada pela beleza incomum.

Então, a bruxa percorreu o mundo procurando um meio de retornar a Avalon e ter seu poder de volta, descobrindo que somente o sangue de um varão da linhagem de Merlinus poderia libertá-la. Mas como se Merlinus era pai apenas de mulheres, por amar as fadas que habitavam Avalon. Muitos séculos se passaram até que da união com uma mortal, nasceu um menino.

E foi através da magia de Morgaine que Sephir pode ver pela primeira vez o rosto daquela que seria sua mãe, o sorriso que não abandonou seu rosto quando a vida a deixava. E o rapaz sentiu a face molhada pelas lágrimas quentes e então as imagens repentinamente desapareceram.

Morgaine o olhava com desprezo. Afinal, era o filho do homem que odiava.

-Os Portões logo se abrirão. Meus servos trarão sua irmã. Dê-me seu sangue e juro pelas Forças que sirvo que partirei para Avalon e nenhum mal farei a você, a ela ou a esse mundo. –ela volta a sorrir. –Poderá até recomeçar uma vida aqui com sua irmã, se quiser.

Sephir a fitava com desconfiança.

-Ah, não ligue para os que lhe abandonaram. - diz com ar de desprezo.- Afinal, com todo o poder que possuíam, nunca vieram te buscar. Nunca se importaram com seu destino. Somente sua irmãzinha.

-Só depois de eu ter certeza de que Alanna está bem.

Morgaine apenas sorri de lado e nem sequer se mexe ou altera sua expressão quando o vento começa a soprar mais forte, anunciando que após tantos anos, os Portões voltariam a se abrir.

Uma luz intensa surge e de dentro dela um séquito de soldados segurando estandartes com a imagem de um dragão negro sobre um fundo vermelho, atrás deles vem um homem de armadura negra completa em cima de um magnífico corcel branco.

Mas é a figura de uma jovem de cabelos dourados, sendo arrastada de maneira rude por alguns soldados que chama a atenção de Sephir. Os soldados fitam o jovem cavaleiro com desconfiança sacando suas espadas, mas um gesto da mulher os detém.

-Veja, ela está bem e com saúde. –apontou para a menina. –Então?

-Solte-a e deixe-a ir embora. Assim que ela estiver a salvo eu farei o que me pede. –Morgaine riu. –Eu não vou voltar atrás, nem vou trair minha promessa.

-Um homem de palavra. –ela faz um gesto e os soldados forçam a jovem loira a ajoelhar-se, colocando a espada em sua garganta. –Não que eu não confie em você, mas não quero me arriscar.

Sephir hesita um instante, coloca a urna no chão e depois estende o braço para Morgaine.

-Se a ferir...

-Não faria isso, menino.

Ele sentia o sarcasmo em suas palavras, mas ver aquela jovem que poderia ser sua irmã com a vida em perigo, o fez aceitar os termos de Morgaine.

As névoas envolvem a mulher e ela assume a forma de uma velha, a única maneira de ter contato físico que ela possuía. Então, ela agarra o braço com seus dedos ossudos e com um sorriso ansioso nos lábios, o arranha com as unhas curvadas como se fossem garras, causando um profundo corte.

As mãos de velha Morgaine tremeram quando recolheu em seus dedos um pouco daquele sangue e levou aos lábios, provando. Em seguida ela curvou-se como se uma dor lancinante a dominasse, fazendo-a gemer. Os soldados olhavam apreensivos para a mulher e o gigante de armadura negra desce de seu corcel e a ampara.

Diante dos olhos de todos, ela passou por uma transformação, as rugas deram lugar a pele sedosa, os cabelos brancos e sem vida voltavam a ser sedosos e avermelhados. Logo a figura que causava repúdio da bruxa dava lugar a uma bela mulher. Ela se ergue forte e viva, tocando em sua própria pele e sentindo o calor que emanava dela.

-Carne novamente! –disse triunfante e os soldados ovacionaram, depois voltou seu olhar para a jovem loira. –Libertem-na.

Os soldados a libertaram e a jovem correu até Sephir, abraçando-o e chorando sem parar. Em silêncio, ele observou o séquito voltar-se para o portal e de volta a Avalon.

-Esperem!- Sephir tenta desvencilhar do abraço de Alanna, mas ela o segura forte demais. –O que?

-Deixe-os ir, irmão! Por favor!- ela implorava, em nada lembrando a mulher corajosa que tanto ouvira Shura falar.

-Preciso detê-los, Alanna!

Ela o abraçou mais forte ainda, a força desproporcional a uma mulher normal.

-Não! — ela insistiu, tornando o aperto mais forte ainda, causando dor em Sephir.

Algo estava muito errado, então Sephir a segurou pelos braços desfazendo o abraço mortal na qual era submetido e afastou-a. Ela estremecera ao ser afastada, o rosto escondidos pelos cabelos e parecia rir.

-Você não é minha irmã. Quem é você?

Ela ergueu a cabeça de repente, rindo loucamente. A cabeça caiu para trás e os cabelos se afastaram dos lados das faces, não mais a lhe esconder as feições. Os olhos que ele fitava não eram os olhos humanos, eram parecidos com os de uma serpente. A boca que se escancarava em gargalhadas loucas mostrava-se cheia de dentes afiados.

Quando Sephir tentou empurrar a criatura para longe, ela se agarrou a ele cravou suas garras em seus ombros, mas ele a pegou pelos cabelos e a jogou longe.

A criatura se ergueu rapidamente, e começou a mudar sua forma. Era possível ouvir os ossos de seu corpo deslocando-se e transformando-se. Ela possuía seios planos e ventre fundo, os cabelos emaranhados e acinzentados, a pele agora coberta por escamas.

-Vai morrer... - a criatura murmurou, começou a rir, um som horrível, diabólico, que parecia estrangulado na garganta.

O movimento repentino da criatura foi parecido com o de um animal, rápido e ligeiro mostrando garras e presas a avançar contra Sephir. Mas este a repeliu com um golpe de seu braço

Aquele ser era inacreditavelmente rápido e forte, Ela investiu contra ele outra vez, e atingiu-o no ombro. Ela o atacou outra vez, guinchando horrivelmente quando falhou em acertá-lo com as garras novamente, pois o rapaz desviou-se. Então, avançou de novo, saltando sobre suas costas, as presas querendo enterrar fundo em seu pescoço.

Sephir ao lutar para se equilibrar, livrou-se da criatura. No instante seguinte chamou por sua armadura e assim que a mesma saiu da urna e cobriu seu corpo, ele realizou um movimento com o braço em arco à sua frente, no momento em que a besta avançava mais uma vez, só que desta vez a lâmina da Excalibur a transpassa no ar, cortando-a ao meio de forma perfeita.

A criatura cai ao chão, torço e parte inferior em lados opostos, guinchando de dor e sentindo a morte aproximar-se. Sephir aproximou-se da mesma, controlando a respiração ofegante. A criatura ainda gemia sentindo a vida esvaindo-se juntamente com o sangue e entranhas que se espalharam.

Ergue o rosto para o portal, que estranhamente ainda estava aberto. Preparava-se para atravessar quando ouviu uma voz familiar chamar por seu nome.

Era Shura, que vinha correndo e com uma expressão de que iria mata-lo assim que pudesse.

-M-mestre Shura? –se repreendeu por ainda agir como um garoto perto dele.

-O que pensa que está... –parou de falar ao ver a criatura morta aos pés do rapaz. –O que é isso?

-Morgaine me enganou. –Shura o fitou com uma expressão nada amigável. –Depois te conto tudo, está bem? Eu vou atrás daquela cobra!

-Sozinho? Você contra seja lá o que for?

-Eu dou conta. –dando os ombros e recebendo um tapa na nuca em resposta. –Hey!

-Não seja imprudente! Uma vez já basta não acha? Vamos os dois. –Shura dá um sorriso de lado. –Já era hora de fazermos algo em relação a essas pessoas, não acha?

Sephir concordou, sorrindo e esfregando a nuca dolorida. Ambos fitaram o portal com os rostos sérios.

-Está sem armadura, Mestre Shura. –avisou Sephir.

-Aprenda uma coisa. Não somos mais mestre e aluno, Sephir. Somos dois cavaleiros de Atena agora. –Shura sorri, parecia ansioso para lutar. –E não é uma armadura que o torna um cavaleiro, mas a força de sua vontade e de seu cosmos.

Sephir concordou com um aceno de cabeça e juntos correram para dentro do Portal, que se fechou logo em seguida à passagem dos cavaleiros.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ao atravessarem o Portal ambos deparavam-se com um campo aberto de grama seca e sem vida que parecia se estender por quilômetros. Os céus estavam escuros, cobertos com nuvens pesadas e pareciam ameaçar desabar em uma tempestade.

-Isso é Avalon?

Sephir questionou, penalizado pela imagem devastadora da sua terra natal. Ocasionalmente havia tido sonhos, flashs dessa terra enquanto viveu ali. Em seus sonhos eram campos verdejantes cheios de vida e flores que ali existiam pelos quais corria sob os olhares vigilantes de suas irmãs.

-Imagino que tenha tido dias melhores. –Shura comentou ajoelhando no chão e pegando em uma flor seca, que se desfez ao seu toque. –Essa terra parece estar morrendo, como se algo sugasse o cosmo... A força da vida de cada objeto e ser vivente daqui estão sendo consumida.

-Isso explicaria muita coisa. Não há equilíbrio no cosmo aqui. –olhando ao redor.

-Isso vai matar a ilha. –Shura ergueu-se lançando o olhar para o leste. –Consegue sentir?

-Os cosmos hostis? –Sephir sorri. –Sim, estão próximos.

-Vem daquela fortaleza. –apontou com o olhar um castelo sombrio, não tão distante.

Ambos se entreolharam e seguiram por uma estrada com o destino a fortaleza do inimigo. Mas uma estranha movimentação chama a atenção dos dois. Um homem a cavalo parecia observá-los à distância e assim que percebeu que era alvo dos olhares dos cavaleiros, este guia sua montaria na direção oposta a eles, sumindo por detrás de uma colina, deixando ambos imaginando quem seria.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Os enormes portões de carvalho enegrecidos se abrem para a passagem de três homens, cada qual usando uma armadura negra com o emblema do dragão em seu peito. Os três caminham até o trono, onde soldados lhe abriam caminho e curvam-se em respeito. Os três param diante da bela mulher sentada no trono, tendo o gigante Agravain em pé ao seu lado direito, o rosto coberto pelo elmo, impassível e vigilante. Aqueles homens se curvam apoiando um joelho no chão e retirando os elmos, revelando seus rostos e identidades.

-Mordred, Meleagant e Galehaut. –ela dizia seus nomes com um sorriso nos lábios. – É tão bom revê-los.

-Maior alegria é a nossa, lady Morgaine. –dizia o homem chamado Meleagant. Seus olhos azuis e frios contrastavam com o dourados de seus longos cabelos.

-Milady. –o rapaz de cabelos negros ao lado dele, Galehaut ergue os olhos cor de ônix na direção da feiticeira. –Com seu retorno, poderemos sair dessa ilha e conquistar o que é de direito a senhora agora.

\- Uma coisa de cada vez, meu caro... Mordred. –ela faz um gesto com a mão e o homem de cabelos castanhos e curtos se ergue e se aproxima, beijando sua mão. –Não parece feliz em me ver.

-Como poderia não estar feliz... mãe? –ele sorri. –Apenas estava cético quando me contaram sobre seu retorno e ainda me recuperava do choque. Mas estou feliz com seu retorno ao seu lugar de direito.

-Logo, meu filho. Você terá o trono que lhe é de direito. –ela sorri, pegando uma taça de vinho oferecida por um servo. –Agora, tragam até a mim a sua convidada, Agravain. Vamos colocar um fim a essa guerra ridícula. Ou Merlinus se rende a nós ou destruiremos o que resta de sua amada família diante de seus olhos, começando pela jovem.

-Senhora, acha prudente? – Galehaut a questiona. - Não recuperou-se completamente.

Morgaine fita Galehaut e faz um gesto com o dedo indicador de sua mão direita. Mordred e Meleagant apenas conseguem ver um flash de luz e em seguida Galehaut jazia metros à distância, arremessado por alguma força invisível sob o comando de Morgaine, contra a parede do salão. Era possível ver a pressão do ar esmagando o cavaleiro negro, que mal conseguia se mover. Meleagant parecia querer ajuda-lo, mas Mordred segurou firme seu braço, impedindo-o de agir.

-Não os ensinei a usar a força vital dessa terra e aumentar a própria forças de vocês? –ela dizia com muita calma, o que era assustador aos demais que assistiam a cena. – Não foi assim que aprenderam a destruir montanhas com as próprias mãos e dizimarem exércitos apenas com um golpe? Ainda sim, tem pouca fé nas Trevas que nos guiam?

-P-perdão...senhora...- dizia em um fio de voz.

-Assim que coloquei meus pés nessa terra amaldiçoada, eu tenho alimentando meu poder com a vida desse lugar. As Trevas me escolheram para espalhar a ordem que somente Elas possuem por todo o mundo. Acha mesmo que meu poder é fraco contra Merlinus? Quando o derrotarmos, terei sugado a última gota vital desse lixo e então, voltaremos ao mundo mortal e iniciaremos meu reinado. Ainda questiona se é prudente, Galehaut?

-Milady, peço perdão por Galehaut!-pedia Meleagant. –Ele não quis ofendê-la!

-Está perdoado. –ela sorri e então Galehaut sente o corpo livre daquela estranha pressão e cai ao chão ruidosamente. –Agora... A menina. Tragam-na!

-Sim!

Respondeu Agravain imediatamente, ordenando que alguns soldados trouxessem Alanna. Nesse meio tempo, Galehaut se recuperava e se juntava, sentindo-se humilhado, aos seus companheiros.

-A "amizade" de vocês causará sua ruina, Meleagant. –Mordred diz com sarcasmo em sua voz, se divertindo com a situação.

Mas Meleagant o ignorou, mostrando estar mais preocupado com Galehaut do que as provocações do outro. Alguns minutos depois, soldados traziam diante de Morgaine uma jovem loira, que mesmo com as vestes em farrapos, mantinha toda a nobreza em sua postura e olhar. Mesmo a visão de Morgaine no trono, e o que isso poderia significar em relação ao irmão, não a fez fraquejar diante dos inimigos de seu pai.

-Alanna... –ela sorri ao fitar o rosto da menina. –Lembra sua mãe. Ela foi Níniam, não é?

O silêncio foi a única resposta que Morgaine obteve.

-Ora vamos... conheci sua mãe. E em nome da amizade que já tive por ela, pretendo que você reencontre seu amado pai. Afinal, o pobre vai precisar do consolo dos abraços de suas filhas quando receber a dolorosa notícia da morte de mais um de sua prole. –Alanna demonstra uma reação, fitando Morgaine com ódio. –Não lhe disseram?

-Sei que Rianne está morta. –respondeu Alanna, segurando as lágrimas.

-Sim. Uma pena... ela também era filha de Níniam, como você. –faz uma expressão penalizada. –Não imagina o quanto me corta o coração dizer a ele que seu único filho também morreu.

Aquelas palavras a fizeram estremecer. E murmurou:

-Mentira!

-O que disse? –a bruxa voltou a questioná-la.

-É MENTIRA!-gritou Alanna avançando contra Morgaine, mas Mordred a conteve com um braço e a jogou contra o chão, mantendo-a presa sob o peso de sua bota. –Sua mentirosa! Meu irmão não está morto!

-O que lhe dá tanta certeza, criança?

-O... Guardião dele. Não permitiria isso... -dizia entre as lágrimas.

-Sinto dizer-lhe que esse tal guardião não o protegeu como esperava. –começa a rir. –Agora...

Súbito, Morgaine sentiu uma estranha energia no ar. Uma força absurda se aproximava de seu castelo. Ouviu os sons distantes de seus soldados entrando em combate e seus gritos em seguida. Ela levanta-se de seu trono e vai até uma janela, olhando na direção de onde vinha aquela força.

-O que é isso? Já senti essa energia antes... há muitos anos atrás. –ela arregala os olhos. Uma poderosa energia dourada atinge as muralhas de sua fortaleza derrubando-as com incrível facilidade. Em seguida, um soldado irrompe pelas portas negras do salão dando o alerta do ataque inimigo.

-SENHORA MORGAINE! A Fortaleza!

-Merlinus e seu exército nos atacam? –indagou Mordred aos soldados. –O tolo nunca ousou por termos sua filha como prisioneira!

-Não, milorde... são dois homens. Apenas dois homens! –dizia o outro, visivelmente abalado.

-O que disse? –indagou Agravain.

-Um homem de armadura dourada e outro sem qualquer traje de batalha, mas ambos conseguiram derrotar todos os homens que estavam acampados além das muralhas com enorme facilidade! –dizia sem acreditar.

Morgaine volta o olhar pela janela, sem querer acreditar no que presenciava. Do lado de fora avistou vários de seus soldados armados investirem contra a nuvem de poeira que ainda havia após a queda da muralha e em seguida luzes douradas os arremessavam para trás e para o alto, derrotando-os com incrível facilidade. Então ao avistar os dois saindo de meio àquele caos, os reconheceu.

-Como... como chegaram aqui? Como o moleque ainda vive?–Sephir olha para ela e faz um gesto com a mão como se atirasse nela. –QUEM PERMITIU QUE ATRAVESSASSEM OS PORTAIS?

A risada de Alanna causa mais ódio a ela, que se vira ameaçadoramente para a jovem.

-Quem você acha que permitira que os Portais permanecessem abertos além do tempo? –ela indagou, sorrindo satisfeita.

-Merlinus... –Morgaine diz o nome com desprezo. –Ainda ousa zombar de mim.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

As portas que levavam para o interior do castelo cederam facilmente à rajada de Cosmo disparada do punho de Sephir, nem mesmo os soldados que estavam atrás dela conseguiram deter o avanço de ambos, repelidos pelo Cosmo de Shura, nitidamente furioso.

Estar ali o fez lembrar-se da vida de Alanna que não pode proteger, e isso só tornava seus golpes mais impiedosos contra os inimigos. Mas ambos se detiveram diante do cenário que se abriu a eles.

Um enorme jardim, morto e seco. E no centro dele, uma enorme árvore, com as folhas secas cobrindo o chão e retorcida em galhos secos que pareciam implorar pelos raios do sol, impedido pela cúpula de mármore acima dela. Ao redor

-O castelo parece ter sido erguido ao redor dela. –comentou Sephir, estranhamente atraído pela árvore.

-Ela está morta. –comentou Shura, desviando sua atenção para um cosmo sombrio que se aproximava deles do lado extremo do amplo jardim. Também sentia um cosmo levemente familiar, e seu coração disparou ao reconhecê-la. –Vamos logo Sephir!

-Não... não está. –Sephir murmura e toca no tronco da árvore e seu corpo estremeceu como se levasse um choque leve. O cavaleiro podia sentir como se árvore tivesse uma pulsação, sentia um cosmo enfraquecido dentro dela... algo divino. –Ela está viva!

-O que disse?

Virou-se um instante para ver o que o rapaz havia dito, mas uma cosmo energia muito poderosa é lançada contra ele. Shura se protege colocando os braços cruzados diante do corpo e é arrastado alguns metros para trás. O ataque desperta Sephir que se posiciona a frente de Shura, a espera do inimigo.

O agressor se aproximava. A enorme armadura negra e o rosto sempre coberto pelo elmo de dragão. A cada passo produzia um som característico e pesado. O gigante apoiava a espada que emanava cosmo energia do recente ataque no ombro e fixava o olhar em Shura.

Era Agravain.

-Seu...

Sephir se preparava para confrontar o gigante, mas a mão de Shura pousada em seu ombro o deteve. Com muita calma ele toma a frente do seu sucessor e fita o adversário.

-Eu cuido dele. Parece que ele tem algo a acertar comigo. –disse o espanhol, sorrindo de lado, apontando para um portão lateral com a mão direita. –Vá adiante. Sua irmã está te esperando.

Sephir arregalou os olhos, depois sentiu vários cosmos. Alguns denotando agressividade e um deles se destacava dos demais pela serenidade que emanava.

-Tem certeza?

-Sim. –Shura estralava os dedos das mãos, preparando os punhos. –Isso não vai demorar mais do que alguns minutos. Logo o alcançarei.

Sephir concordou com um aceno de cabeça e corre na direção indicada por Shura. Este permanecia fitando o gigante, que enterra a espada no chão e retira o elmo que escondia o rosto. Havia uma enorme cicatriz cortando sua face do lado direito do queixo até passar por cima do olho esquerdo, cortando um pedaço de seu nariz e deixando seu rosto transfigurado.

-Sua espada causou isso ao meu rosto, cavaleiro de Atena. –dizia Agravain jogando o elmo de lado e pegando a espada novamente. –Em nosso último encontro, quando destruiu os Portais.

-Sua sorte de ainda viver, era que não estava mirando em você.

-Agradecerei às Trevas por permitir a minha vingança.

-Agradecer? –Shura sorri. –Acredito que vai se arrepender de ter me escolhido como adversário.

-Não tem uma armadura para proteger seu corpo de um ataque direto meu. –avisa o outro, exibindo um sorriso maligno.

-Aprendi com um cavaleiro anos atrás, que não preciso de uma armadura para vencer um inimigo. –coloca o braço diante do corpo que começa a brilhar envolvido pelo seu cosmo dourado. –Preciso somente disso.

Ambos se encaram um instante, seus cosmos se elevam e em seguida cada qual brandindo sua espada, investem um contra o outro, chocando seus cosmos e golpes em uma explosão.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

O choque dos cosmos de Agravain e Shura parece abalar toda a estrutura da fortaleza, fazendo Sephir apoiar-se momentaneamente na parede. Em seguida observa estar diante de grandes portas de madeira negra, o salão atrás delas era de onde os cosmos hostis pareciam ter origem.

Ele sorri confiante, cerra o punho concentrando seu cosmo em seu punho e em seguida desferindo um soco contra ela, reduzindo-a a pedaços.

Galehaut o aguardava com sua espada em mãos, observando os pedaços daquelas portas aos seus pés e fitando o cavaleiro que adentrava. Morgaine, mesmo perplexa, e com o cosmo inflamado de raiva, estava sentada em seu trono. Aos seus pés estavam Meleagant e Mordred em postura defensiva. Mas foi a visão da jovem de cabelos loiros caída aos pés de Mordred que lhe chamou a atenção.

-Alanna?

Percebendo a hesitação de Sephir, Mordred ergue a mulher bruscamente pelo braço e a mantém bem próximo ao seu corpo segurando-a pelo pescoço, com um sorriso sardônico nos lábios.

-A dama lhe interessa, estranho? Bem, que tal se eu fizesse um novo sorriso nela? –dizia aproximando da face dela uma adaga. O gesto faz Sephir querer avançar contra Mordred, mas a prudência o impede. –Não?

-Galehaut, acabe logo com isso. -Ordenou Morgaine impaciente.

-Com prazer, minha senhora. Pronto para morrer, garoto?

O cavaleiro negro obedece apontando a espada para Sephir. O cosmo do cavaleiro de Capricórnio explodindo foi à resposta que obteve. Uma batalha mortal iria se iniciar agora.

Continua...

X

X

X

Fim da parte 5.

Notas:

Um capítulo um pouco maior que os demais, mas necessário. Pois o próximo é o final. Mas não é bem o final... terá outros gaidens desse "universo" e não faltarão aventuras.

Agora, sobre alguns personagens de hoje: (Sim, no meu fic Meleagant e Galehaut é um casal).

Mordred (Galês: Medraut) é uma figura lendária da Bretanha que ficou conhecida por sua traição ao lutar contra o Rei Artur na Batalha de Camlann, onde ele foi morto e Artur fatalmente ferido. Seu nome significa "mau conselho". Segundo a lenda, é filho de Morgaine e Arthur.

Meleagant (também grafado Malagant ou Maleagant) é um vilão da lenda arturiana. Originalmente um cavaleiro da Távola Redonda filho do rei Bagdemagus de Gorre, sua reivindicação à fama decorre de ter sido o sequestrador de Guinevere.

Galehaut torna-se um dos maiores adversários do Rei Artur e só não se torna senhor do seu reino graças à ajuda de Lancelote prestada àquele.


	6. Parte 6: O início de um novo futuro

**The Son of Mists**

 **Betado por Dhessy.**

DISCLAIMER:

História baseada em um RPG. Fazendo parte da cronologia de Tiger's Daughter.

 **Parte 6: O início de um novo futuro.**

Há cerca de treze anos atrás a Fortaleza do Dragão surgiu bem no meio dos Jardins Sagrados. Erguido por magia das trevas e sugou a vida ao seu redor, alimentando os soldados e Cavaleiros Negros de Morgaine com o cosmo surrupiado dos habitantes dessa ilha.

Em treze anos, os Soldados que juraram fidelidade à família de Merlinus tem tentado atravessar suas muralhas em vão. Desistindo de ataques diretos devido à refém que mantinham em suas masmorras, e do poder dos Cavaleiros Negros.

Até hoje, nenhuma força conseguiu abalar suas estruturas. Até hoje...

Os cosmos que entravam em choque no local que outrora foram os Jardins Sagrados ameaçavam derrubar as torres que ainda se mantinham em pé. Shura e Agravain travavam um combate mortal, medindo forças com suas espadas sem se moverem um centímetro sequer.

A espada de Agravain encontrava na Espada Sagrada no braço de Shura uma oposição inesperada, e a força de vontade do homem que deteve por anos o título de Cavaleiro de ouro de Capricórnio, parecia sobrepujar o desejo de vingança do senhor da Fortaleza do Dragão.

-Não serei derrotado por um fraco como você! –dizia Agravain, tentando reunir mais forças em seu cosmo e concentrando-a em sua espada. –Um fraco como você que não entende seu lugar!

-Tsc... Essas palavras me trazem uma amarga nostalgia. –Shura responde, elevando seu cosmo mais ainda e jogando Agravain para trás.

Ele próprio salta para desferir um golpe, que foi repelido pelo gigante com sua espada, seguido de outro golpe que o atinge e o força a recuar alguns passos. Ele coloca a mão ao lado esquerda de seu corpo, sentindo o próprio sangue que jorrava do corte causado pelo deslocamento de ar do golpe de Agravain. O golpe conseguira rasgar sua camisa e carne. Institivamente desviou-se de outro golpe que lhe era lançado.

-Você não escapará desta vez, mortal. –Agravain prometeu.

-Não será a ameaça de um idiota que vendeu a alma para as Trevas que vai me intimidar, Agravain. –retrucou.

Agravain atacava novamente, mas desta vez Shura conseguiu saltar e girar no ar, pousando atrás de seu adversário em um movimento de contra-ataque, imobilizando o servo de Morgaine com suas pernas e impulsiona em seguida o corpo, arremessando para o alto.

-Jumping Stone!

O gigante pela força do arremesso de Shura atinge o alto da cúpula de mármore acima da árvore semimorta, destruindo-o. O cavaleiro negro cai ao chão, tendo os pedaços da cúpula caindo sobre seu corpo, causando-lhe danos graves a ele. Enquanto Shura, com a graça de um felino, caia em pé a poucos metros dele.

Shura se preparava para continuar a luta, colocando a mão diante do rosto e esta começa a brilhar intensamente por seu cosmo, quando algo chama a sua atenção. Poucos raios do sol conseguiram atravessar as nuvens negras acima deles, tocando a árvore e nesse instante ele sente que ela começava a pulsar, com uma cosmo-energia tão familiar e ao mesmo tempo estranha a ele. Uma cosmo-energia que somente deuses poderiam ter.

Esse momento de hesitação do cavaleiro, no entanto acabava por lhe cobrar um preço. Agravain salta dos escombros a uma velocidade inacreditável, agarrando o pescoço de Shura e o ergue para cima.

-Deveria ter me matado rápido, cavaleiro.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Ao entrar no salão principal, Sephir não esperava encontrar sua irmã ainda viva. Mal tinha lembranças de sua vida em Avalon ou do rosto de Alanna quando era menino, mas lembrava vagamente de uma mulher jovem de cabelos dourados com uma linda voz, que cantava todas as noites para ele dormir.

Ver a irmã naquela situação, sendo ameaçada por seus inimigos, fez o sangue do jovem cavaleiro ferver em suas veias. Por isso não hesitou em atacar logo o inimigo, desferindo um golpe contra Galehaut e encontrando na espada dele uma defesa perfeita ao amparar seu braço na lâmina.

-Você é descuidado, rato.

Então ele é atingido por um golpe brutal que o jogou de joelhos, um segundo golpe veio rápido demais e o pegou no ombro e o esparramou no solo. Ouviu sua irmã gritar por seu nome e se levantou, percebendo que Galehaut possuía uma segunda espada, segurando as duas com grande maestria.

-O que foi rato? –Galehaut sorria. –Percebeu a diferença de poder entre nós?

Sephir rolou depressa para fora do rumo do terceiro golpe, ergueu-se com esforço e girou para se defrontar com o próximo embate. Galehaut era um guerreiro formidável, ágil e muito rápido. Sephir não conseguia vislumbrar uma brecha sequer em sua postura de ataque e defesa com as espadas gêmeas.

Mesmo assim resolveu que deveria atacar, até forçar que seu oponente cometesse algum erro. Concentrou no punho sua cosmo-energia e a lançou contra Galehaut, que como imaginara se defendeu. Realizou mais dois golpes, seguida de uma com a Excalibur, mas todas foram defendidas, e em seguida o cavaleiro negro contra atacou jogando Sephir metros para trás.

O rapaz ouviu a risada de Mordred, ainda mantendo sua irmã presa contra seu corpo. Ele levantou depressa, antecipando um próximo ataque de seu oponente, mas ao invés disso, ouviu um rosnado feroz.

O Lobo Negro gigante pulara das portas que haviam sido derrubadas pelo cavaleiro direto para a cabeça deste. Garras mortais rasgaram a carne exposta dos braços, enquanto tentava abocanhar sua face. Sephir deixou escapar dos lábios a agonia que sentia, e afastou a criatura gigante com um chute certeiro. O animal rolou, saltou de pé e agachou-se e se lança para outro ataque.

Sephir contra ataca com sua Excalibur, e o corte acertou o animal gigante no ventre. O lobo uivou, um som doloroso e agonizante, aterrissando com um baque surdo ao chão e não se movendo mais. A cena choca Mordred que permite que Alanna saia de seu abraço covarde, caindo ao chão. Morgaine assiste a tudo com uma expressão insatisfeita em seu rosto.

-Matou o Lobo!

-Agravain vai ficar aborrecido por ter matado seu bichinho de estimação, rato. –Galehaut sorri fitando o rapaz ofegante e com o braço ensanguentado. –Talvez fosse melhor te matar rápido e evitar que meu companheiro se aborreça mais.

-Não pense que será fácil maldito!

Galehaut atacou outra vez e outra, a investir, a bloquear os contragolpes e de novo, sem mesmo ouvir o tinir de golpe contra golpe, cosmo contra cosmo, conforme empurrava o jovem Cavaleiro de Atena para trás.

-Será muito fácil matar um rato!

Gabava-se o cavaleiro Negro medindo forças com Sephir, diante do olhar apreensivo de Alanna.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Nos Jardins diante da árvore morta.

-Deveria ter me matado rápido, cavaleiro. -ameaçou Agravain, apertando mais ainda o pescoço de Shura.

-E você... Deveria aprender... A não me subestimar.

Segurou firme no pulso de seu algoz, forçando-o a abrir a mão e com um movimento rápido impulsiona as pernas para trás e as jogas para frente, dando uma joelhada certeira no braço de Agravain, quebrando a armadura negra e seus ossos em seguida com o golpe, e saltando para o chão livre do aperto de seu oponente.

Agravain urra de dor segurando o braço quebrado, mas o gigante não se intimidou, pegando sua espada com a mão canhota, mas Shura investe contra ele em velocidade maior, desferindo um golpe certeiro de sua Excalibur, cortando-lhe a carne e ossos da espinha, separando a cabeça de seu corpo.

Shura observa o corpo sem vida de Agravain caído, com a cabeça que rolou metros até parar diante da árvore no centro do jardim morto, com o olhar perplexo gravado em sua face.

Ele respira fundo e sente o corte feito pelo oponente em seu corpo, mas não tem tempo de se permitir que isso o atrapalhasse, outra batalha ainda acontecia em outro lugar e se prepara para correr para ajudar Sephir, quando uma presença atrai sua atenção, fazendo-o voltar-se mantendo uma postura defensiva.

-Quem é você?-indagou ao homem que entrava calmamente naquele recinto, sentindo o poder que dele emanava, ressoando em harmonia com a que a árvore agora pulsava com a sua chegada. –Você é..?!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Enquanto isso no Salão do trono da Fortaleza, Galehaut continuava a se gabar de seu poder e de sua defesa perfeita com as espadas gêmeas, desdenhando o cavaleiro que o fitava ajoelhado ao chão devido aos ferimentos que recebera.

-Chegou a sua hora, rato. –se aproximou com uma de suas espadas apontada para Sephir e depois fala olhando pelo ombro para Alanna. –Veja mulher. Ratos como vocês devem saber seus lugares nessa nova ordem. Fracos e covardes apenas precisam aceitar o fim passivamente.

-Não fale besteiras! –retrucou Sephir, fazendo Galehaut o fitar com desprezo. –Acha mesmo que um cavaleiro de Atena pode cair tão fácil? Se eu deixar que me vença assim irei envergonhar meu mestre e todos os cavaleiros que vieram antes dele e tiveram a honra de usar essa armadura de Capricórnio. E ainda...

-Hm?

-Ainda tenho que derrotar sua mestra, mesmo que eu morra fazendo isso. Não será um verme como você que vai me impedir de fazer isso.

-Rato insolente! Como ousa falar assim comigo, um cavaleiro de lady Morgaine!

-Cala a boca, verme! VOCÊ NÃO É UM CAVALEIRO!- Sephir o fita com incontida raiva. –Um cavaleiro dedica a sua vida a ajudar e proteger os fracos, a trazer a justiça a todos! Você é só um covarde.

-C-como ousa? –Galehaut fita Sephir com raiva incontida, e ergue a espada que ficava em sua mão direita atacando-o em seguida. –Morra!

-SEPHIR!

Alanna grita o nome do irmão temendo o pior, mas não consegue conter o espanto com o que via. Sephir havia detido o golpe usando as mãos para segurar a espada, erguia seu corpo superando a força de seu oponente que tentava em vão mantê-lo ajoelhado ao chão. O cosmo de Sephir brilha intensamente e em seguida a lâmina da espada era reduzida a pedaços.

-I-impossível! Quebrou minha espada!-Galehaut olhava para o punho da espada perplexo. Mordred e Meleagant também não conseguiram conter o espanto. –Minhas espadas foram forjadas pela deusa das Trevas! Deveriam ser indestrutíveis!

Sephir o ataca em seguida com a Excalibur, forçando Galehaut a recuar não acreditando na reação de um oponente que julgava derrotado. Mais e mais golpes desferidos pelo jovem faziam o orgulhoso cavaleiro negro sentir pela primeira vez em anos, medo de seu adversário.

Já está na hora de acabar com o sofrimento das pessoas em Avalon! –Sephir dizia desferindo golpe após golpe de sua Excalibur em confronto com a espada de Galehaut, pressionando sem parar. –Hora de vingar todos os que vocês assassinaram!

-I-impossível! –Galehaut não conseguia mais se defender dos golpes. Sua defesa que gabava ser única estava cedendo. –Maldito seja! Cale-se!

Morgaine observava a luta e sentia qual seria o resultado. Aproveitando-se que todas as atenções estavam para o embate saiu por uma porta lateral, sendo acompanhada por seu filho Mordred. Meleagant assistia a tudo com apreensão.

Enquanto isso, concentrando seu cosmo, Galehaut lança novamente sua técnica com a pretensão de deter os movimentos de Sephir. Mas a ira havia dominado o rapaz que fazia seu cosmo dourado explodir a ponto de anular a técnica de seu adversário.

-Maldito! Você não é humano! –Galehaut diz recuando um passo.

-Não vou parar até todos vocês pagarem! –diz explodindo seu cosmo e avançando contra o cavaleiro negro. - Excalibur Kaiten Kenbu!

Sem chances de conseguir contra atacar, Galehaut coloca a espada diante do corpo na intenção de tentar se defender, mas recebe os seis cortes simultâneos da técnica de Sephir, ferindo gravemente seu corpo, destruindo sua armadura negra. O último corte finalizando e tendo braço direito decepado pela técnica.

Galehaut urra de dor, dá alguns passos para trás e cai ao chão derrotado.

-GALEHAUT! Meleagant interfere, aparecendo ao lado do corpo de seu companheiro. –Maldito seja, filho de Merlinus!

Em seguida, dispara uma rajada de energia contra Sephir, que mesmo exausto pela luta se defende colocando os braços diante do corpo, quando termina percebe que Meleagant havia desaparecido levando Galehaut consigo.

-Maldição! Fugiram! –Sephir tem a intenção de ir atrás deles, sentia seus cosmos se afastando, mas então se deu conta que tudo parecia ruir ao seu redor. –Droga!

-Sephir!

A voz de Alanna chama a sua atenção e o rapaz toma a única decisão sensata naquela situação. Incapaz de correr por estar enfraquecida, ele a pega em seus braços e corre para fora do Castelo, deixando pelo caminho vários soldados desorientados sem seus mestres e sucumbindo pela ruína da Fortaleza.

Quando chega aos jardins mortos no térreo avista Shura na companhia de outro homem. Chama por seu nome e momentos depois as torres da Fortaleza do Dragão caíram por terra. Uma enorme nuvem de poeira ergueu-se, e após um longo tempo ela se desfaz, revelando que os quatro eram as únicas pessoas vivas que restavam na Fortaleza.

-Cof...cof... –Shura tentava enxergar pela poeira. –Destruiu tudo, garoto!

-Não tive culpa! Eu acho! –Sephir aparece diante de Shura, sorrindo, tendo a irmã segura em seus braços, colocando-a com cuidado em pé.

-A fortaleza foi erguida pela magia das Trevas. Como todos partiram a magia que a sustentava deixou de existir e ela ruiu. –explicava a jovem para ambos.

-A...Alanna? –Shura parecia não acreditar no que seus olhos viam.

-Guardião. –a moça o fitava, parecendo ter o mesmo sentimento. –Você veio...

-Meu nome é Shura... –pede sorrindo.

-Eu sei. –ela sorri em retribuição.

-Se soubesse que estava aqui... Teria vindo antes. Perdoe-me...

-Não há o que ser perdoado. –Alanna respondeu com um sorriso. –Cuidou de meu irmão esses anos todos, o protegeu. Eu que devia lhe pedir perdão por ter lhe imposto esse fardo.

-Não diga isso... –fitando os olhos dela, continuava tão bela quanto a primeira vez em que se viram. –Fico feliz que esteja bem.

Por um longo tempo ambos ficaram apenas se fitando, ignorando a presença de mais alguém.

-Oi? –Sephir acenava para ambos. -OI!

-Meus filhos.

O homem que estava com Shura o chamou e Sephir o fitou. Apesar de aparentar carregar séculos de sabedoria com seus cabelos e barba longa e prateadas, havia uma austeridade e força que desconhecia. Aquele homem diante dele era seu pai. Sentia a boca seca e pela primeira vez em muito tempo, não sabia o que dizer.

-Papai! –Alanna corre para os braços do homem que a aconchegou com carinho.

-Minha doce criança... Como temi por você! –em seguida fita o rapaz que permanecia em pé sem reação, pousando suavemente a mão em seu ombro. -Meu filho.

Merlinus se via diante de um rapaz, quase um homem, e procurou naqueles olhos a criança que segurara em seus braços anos antes, que ajudara em seus primeiros passos e palavras. Lamentando-se por todos os anos que não pode acompanhar ou presenciar do crescimento dele. Tocou sua face e sorriu.

-Senti sua falta, meu filho.

-Pai?

Palavras não eram mais necessárias quando pai e filho se abraçaram após tantos anos separados. Atrás deles, os sons soldados em marcha e cavalos se tornaram alto e viram quando cavaleiros com estandartes brancos e dourados, com a imagem de Excalibur bordada, aproximavam-se daquele local.

-Não há o que temer. São aliados. –dizia Merlinus observando que Shura ficara tenso. O poderoso mago caminha até ele. -Terá sempre minha eterna gratidão por proteger meu filho, cavaleiro. –e olhando para Alanna. –E por ter me devolvida a filha que julgava perdida.

Shura apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

-Se tinha um exército tão grande, porque não agiu antes? –questionou Shura.

-Eles tinham a minha filha. –respondeu o mago e em seguida para a árvore no centro do jardim. –E a deusa Mãe.

Todos olharam para a árvore, com exceção de Alanna, com surpresa. Merlinus caminha até ela, explicando.

-Morgaine havia sido exilada ao seu mundo, Cavaleiro de Atena. Mas há duas décadas ela se aliou a alguma força maligna que a ajudou a romper a barreira que separava esse mundo e o humano, e instruiu seus servos confinados como usar o poder das Trevas. –ele toca no tronco da árvore. –Como sugar o poder da Luz, ou Cosmos, da deusa Mãe e de toda a ilha, aumentando seus poderes. A destruição da Fortaleza e de Agravain foi a primeira vitória.

Shura e Sephir perceberam as nuvens negras desaparecendo e permitindo os raios de sol tocando e aquecendo toda a ilha, renovando a cosmo energia da árvore, que diante de seus olhos voltava a se encher de vida, recuperando o viço, as folhagens verdes cobrindo sua enorme copa, no exato momento em que os soldados fieis a Merlinus chegavam. Os brados de vitória ecoaram por todos os lados.

A vida parecia fluir a árvore divina indo para os jardins, seguindo pelos campos e florestas, por todo o lugar, cobrindo toda a ilha.

-Então é assim um cosmo de um deus? –Sephir perguntou admirado.

-Sim. –respondeu Shura.

Shura havia sentido apenas em Atena um cosmo tão quente e acolhedor. Em sua vida as outras divindades com quem encontrou sempre tiveram cosmos hostis e desprezavam a vida. Era reconfortante saber que havia outra deusa que possuía um cosmo gentil e se importava com o equilíbrio da vida, além da deusa da sabedoria no Santuário.

-Há muito que ser feito em Avalon, meu filho. –Merlinus fitou Sephir, e sua voz e expressão tornou-se tristes. –Mas sinto que não deseja ficar.

-Eu... –Sephir parecia confuso, fitou seu pai e sua irmã, depois para seu amigo e mestre. –Eu desejaria ficar, mas agora sou um cavaleiro de Atena. E prometi a alguém que a reencontraria no Santuário em breve.

-Aquele mundo é seu lar, eu sei. –Merlinus sorri. –Ah... "a reencontraria"? Uma dama?

-Não tirem conclusões precipitadas! É uma amiga! –tentava se explicar, se atrapalhando e Shura balança a cabeça em negativa. –Mas, ao mesmo tempo quero ficar e ajudar. Conhecer minha família.

-Ser um cavaleiro não o impede de conhecer sua família, vir visitá-los ou ajudá-los quando for preciso. –retrucou Shura.

-Eu não posso ficar.

Sephir fitou o pai, que ao contrário do que imaginava não parecia desapontando por suas palavras. Ele apenas sorriu antes de lhe dizer:

-Tenho muito orgulho do homem que se tornou Sephir!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sephir ficou em Avalon mais três dias a pedido de seu pai e irmã. Conheceu sua família e mais sobre sua terra Natal, mas não poderia ficar mais. Havia feito uma promessa e pretendia cumpri-la, e seu dever com o Santuário o chamava, então, no dia que retornaria para o mundo mortal teve uma surpresa.

Shura decidira ficar em Avalon.

Os motivos que ele havia apresentado a Sephir era ajudar Merlinus a encontrar Morgaine e seus cavaleiros negros, proteger Avalon.

-O Santuário iria mandar um novo Guardião há anos e não o fez porque julgava os Portais destruídos. –explicava o espanhol. –Agora que eles retornaram e o inimigo está à espreita, melhor que eu fique e proteja esse local, não acha?

Foram suas palavras, mas o rapaz não era tão ingênuo para não saber que o motivo maior residia no fato de que Alanna estava em Avalon também, e que Shura nutria sentimentos por ela, e era retribuído.

Então desejou sorte ao amigo antes de partir, e se fosse necessário voltaria àquela ilha para ajuda-los. Em seguida, após uma difícil despedida, retornou para o Santuário.

Quando chegou no dia seguinte à Grécia, foi direto ao local onde o Santuário se erguia e deparou com a beleza das Doze Casas assim que subiu os primeiros degraus diante de Áries. Ele era apenas um garoto quando partiu dali e só agora se deu conta do quanto sentiu falta daquele lugar, do quanto o considerava seu lar.

-Quem é você, estranho?

Sephir olha para o rapaz com roupas tão diferentes dos outros moradores do Santuário, ele era esguio, alto e possuía longos cabelos castanhos claros presos por uma fita. Mas os sinais de suas sobrancelhas tão incomuns foi o que mais chamou sua atenção.

-Sou Sephir. –respondeu com firmeza.

Foi quando o rapaz notara que ele carregava uma urna dourada, e pareceu relaxar como se tivesse certeza de não estar diante de um invasor.

-Bem vindo. Sou o guardião da primeira Casa. Cavaleiro de ouro, Kiki de Áries. –estendeu a mão de modo amigável e Sephir a apertou.

-Obrigado pelas boas vindas.

–Vejo que logo as Doze casas terão todos os cavaleiros dourados novamente. Algo que não acontecia há muitos anos!

-Ainda há casas vazias? –Olhou preocupado para a Oitava Casa.

-Vai saber. –dando os ombros. –Dizem que Escorpião vai ter uma guardiã, uma garota, que deve estar chegando também. Acho que deveria ir ver o Patriarca primeiro.

Sephir olhou para Kiki com um sorriso animado ao ouvir suas palavras.

-Isso é muito bom! –e subiu correndo as escadarias em direção ao Templo do mestre.

Kiki não compreendeu o que ele queria dizer, mas sentiu que o cosmo do rapaz era bondoso e forte, que o fazia lembrar e outros tempos, quando era um garoto e testemunhou outros cavaleiros subiram aquelas escadarias por outros motivos. Talvez fosse o entusiasmo de Sephir que o lembrava de seu amigo Seiya quando jovem. Sorriu com a ideia.

Sephir passou direto pelas Casas, os cavaleiros permitiram sua passagem ao verem a urna que carregava que indicava ser um santo de ouro de Atena.

Logo chegou diante do Salão do Grande mestre, e parou ofegante diante daquelas portas. Soldados vieram ao seu encontro e o guiaram até o Mestre, que conversava com outro homem de cabelos lilases sobre um documento que este lhe mostrara.

-Mas não tem cabimento essas contas, Mu!-gritava Dohko. –Toda vez que algum cavaleiro de ouro sai em missão e destrói patrimônio público temos que pagar isso tudo?

-Não era assim quando você causava estragos, Mestre Ancião?

-Eu passei a maior parte da minha vida com a bunda diante do selo de Atena na China. Não saia destruindo as coisas assim! –retrucou e suspirou desanimado. –Isso é muito chato!

-Os tempos são outros. –Mu lhe diz, sorrindo.

-Você é mais chato ainda.

Assim que perceberam a presença de Sephir, guardaram os documentos e o receberam com um sorriso.

-E você é?

-Cavaleiro de ouro. –respondeu com certo orgulho na voz, inclinando-se em cumprimento à figura do mestre do Santuário.- Sephir de Capricórnio!

Mu reconheceu o menino que Shura "adotou" e não pode conter um sentimento de alívio em ver que ele estava bem. Dohko, que conhecia a história por intermédio do amigo compartilhava a mesma satisfação.

-Seja bem vindo, cavaleiro de ouro. –saudou o mestre.

-Obrigado, senhor!

Um servo se aproximava e dizia algo ao ouvido de Mu, este o dispensa com um sorriso.

-Meu jovem, vista sua armadura e se junte aos seus companheiros no Salão principal. -Explicava. - O último cavaleiro chegou ao Santuário e este é o momento de apresentá-los.

-Último cavaleiro?-Dohko sem entender.

-A guardiã de Escorpião, mestre Ancião. –explicou o ariano.

-KIAN?!- Sephir e Dohko falam o mesmo nome ao mesmo tempo, com igual entusiasmo. Em seguida se olham. Sephir encabulado e Dohko desconfiado.

-Eu vou indo! Nos vemos no Salão! Com sua licença, mestre!

Avisou o rapaz, saindo imediatamente da Sala. Dohko olhava a cena com uma expressão de quem não havia entendido nada, enquanto Mu continha uma risada.

Algum tempo depois, Sephir já estava com sua armadura diante dos demais cavaleiros, sendo apresentado a eles por Dohko. Este pediu que recebessem também a amazona de ouro que estava chegando. Sephir quase não conteve o entusiasmo ao vê-la entrar no salão trajando sua armadura de escorpião.

Depois do cerimonial, soube que aquele homem, o mestre do Santuário, era o pai dela. Observava os dois conversando em um canto do Salão, enquanto os demais cavaleiros se dividiam em grupos para conversar. Como a única pessoa, além da amazona, que conhecia estava ocupado conversando com outros, decidiu ir até uma varanda sozinho e dali admirou o Santuário.

Há muito tempo que não o via, e parecia não ter mudado nada.

-Uma bela vista! –a voz de mulher o fez sorrir, antes de virar-se para ela.

-Eu me lembro de ter lhe dito que era um lugar muito bonito, Kian!

-Sim. O Santuário é muito bonito mesmo!–ela fica ao lado dele na varanda, admirando a mesma vista. –Você conseguiu sua armadura também! Fiquei muito feliz em te ver aqui.

-Digamos que... Quase não consegui chegar aqui. –falou mostrando a ela um pequeno embrulho.

Ela o pegou e reconheceu a flor que havia lhe dado na véspera de sua partida da ilha de Milos.

-Você guardou?

-Foi meu amuleto de sorte!

Os dois permaneceram conversando e rindo na Varanda, como se o tempo e a distância que os haviam separado quando crianças nunca houvessem acontecido, sob os olhares de Dohko e Mu.

-O que acha?-perguntou o mestre, parecendo preocupado.

-O que? –Mu fez de desentendido, mas diante do olhar do outro respondeu. –É bom ver que os atuais cavaleiros possuem laços fortes de amizade!

-Sei não.

-Cuidado para não virar um pai velho, ranzinza e ciumento. –o ariano o avisou, mantendo a expressão serena no rosto.

-Tsc! Chato igual seu mestre. –Dohko cruza os braços e depois sorri. –Só vou ficar de olho, para ver o que o futuro reserva para todos nós.

-O futuro parece promissor.

O mestre concordou com um aceno de cabeça, continuando a observar de longe os jovens cavaleiros que conversavam animados na varanda. Realmente, o futuro do Santuário parecia promissor.

X

X

X

Fim

X

X

X

-Mu? –Dohko ainda observando os dois conversando.

-O que é, Mestre? –Mu de costas para eles, bebendo uma taça de vinho, entretido com uma conversa com Seiya.

-Minha filha tirou a máscara e beijou o rosto do cavaleiro de Capricórnio? –puxando o ariano pela gola da túnica.

\- Velho, ranzinza e ciumento...-suspirou.

Fim.

Continua em 15 dias em: Faust de Câncer


End file.
